


Steven Universe X Reader Oneshots

by supermariogirl



Series: SU Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Alternate Universes, Angst, Awkward Crush, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, College, Comfort, Crushes, Drama, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Hidden Feelings, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pirates, Polyamory, Reader is Gender Neutral But Occasionally I'll Write Male/Female Readers, Reader-Insert, Romance, Royalty, Sharing a Bed, Sunsets, Swimming, Various Oneshots, Will Add New Characters/Ships As I Go On, beach, criminal activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: A collection of various reader inserts with a Steven Universe character, each based on a song by Taylor Swift.





	1. Delicate(Rose Quartz X Gem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the best
> 
> My reputation's never been worse so
> 
> You must like me for me

You were running away from the harsh battle, the sounds of swords and axes clashing were still fresh in your mind. You had to get out of here, and quickly.

The Gem War had taken it's toll on you, and you desperately wanted, no, needed to escape from it. You weren't even sure which side you were on. As long as you were away from it, you'd be fine.

After making it a long way, you decided to stop and take a rest. You ended up finding a small cave, and not a single soul in sight. Being a gem, you didn't need to sleep. But you were so emotionally drained, you figured it wouldn't hurt.

Laying down and feeling safe, you let your eyes close and darkness take over your vision.

A while later, your sleep was interrupted when you heard a voice.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the voice said. It was slightly high pitched, but smooth. "We don't know if they're on our side."

"But what if they're a Crystal Gem like us?" another voice responded, this one was a bit lower, but equally as smooth.

You slowly opened your eyes, and in front of you was none other than the infamous Rose Quartz, leader of the Rebels, and her terrifying renegade Pearl.

Upon seeing her in person, you jumped.

"It's you!" you exclaimed in shock. Rose took a step back, and the Pearl got into battle position. "Wait, don't hurt me!"

"Oh?" the Pearl replied, putting her sword down.

"Are you a Crystal Gem?" Rose asked.

"Crystal Gem?" You replied.

"Are you a rebel?" she asked again.

You looked down. "I'm not sure what I am."

"What do you mean?" the Quartz questioned.

"Well, I just want the war to be over, and I want to get away from it all and be myself." You told her, avoiding eye contact due to your nervousness.

"Then you'd fit right in with us!" she proudly exclaimed. Pearl smiled in response.

"I... I guess I can join you..." You accepted the offer, but you were also still scared of Rose. Homeworld had it's share of not-so-great rumors about her, and her reputation had never been worse. But it was either this, or getting shattered, and you were afraid of death more than you were afraid of Rose.

"Excellent!" she cheered. "You're a _, right?"

"Oh, uh..." you quickly got up and brushed yourself off. "Yes, I am."

* * *

From that point on, you became a Crystal Gem. Fighting alongside Rose, you became aquainted with other gems like yourself.

There was Garnet, a forbidden fusion between a Ruby and a Sapphire who fell in love with each other. Bismuth, builder of weapons who was deeply devoted to her cause. And the Pearl from earlier, whom you were now friends with.

Things were going great at first, but as the battle went on, and more gems shattered, you started to become more worn out. Bismuth had already gone missing, and Homeworld had outnumbered the rebels by a lot. You were starting to lose hope.

But there was one thing that kept that spark in you. Rose.

Something about her drew you to the rebel leader. You weren't sure what it was. Maybe it was her beautiful face or her long, curly locks of pink hair. Or perhaps it was how even when fighting a brutal battle, she managed to look graceful no matter what. Maybe it was just her devotion to this planet and it's freedom, as well as the gems who didn't fit Homeworld's careful and strict mold. Or it was a combination of all three.

Regardless of the reasons, you were infatuated with her, and kept fighting by her side. Your fear of her diminished as you began to understand her more.

You began thinking about things. Things you could do with Rose once the war was over. Being able to spend time with her, being free, having fun. Pleasant little thoughts that motivated you to press on.

And then it happened.

Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond.

You didn't know how to feel about this. Many emotions went through your mind. But one was stronger than the others: fear. If she was capable of shattering a _Diamond_ , one of the most powerful gems in existance and leaders of Homeworld, who knew what she could do.

And pretty soon, you found yourself afraid of her again. Upon hearing the news from Garnet, you hid this fear.

"That's great!" you said. "Now the war could end." But even if the war was ending, were you really truly free? "I'm just going to go for a walk on the beach." you told her.

"Go ahead, you deserve it. We all deserve a rest." she replied, not even attempting to argue with you.

You decided to make your way to a cliff, observing a beach with an ocean. You sat down on the edge, watching the waves crashing along rocks.

The war would end soon, you thought. But even when Homeworld's forces leave, there would still be one thing on your mind.

"_?" you heard an all too familiar voice call out to you. Rose. You froze. "Oh _! There you are!" She walked over to you.

"Oh... uh, hey." you greeted. You didn't really know what to say to her at this point.

"Garnet said you'd be here, so I thought I'd join you." she explained, sitting down next to you. The two of you just watched the waves in loud silence. After a few minutes, she broke said silence. "Listen, I don't know how you're feeling about this."

"About...about what?" you asked. Except you knew exactly what it was about.

"I know you must think differently of me now. But you have to understand, I did what I have to do." she explained. Although, it felt as though she was hiding something. But you knew Rose had many secrets, and you were to afraid to press her for details.

"It's not that. The Earth was Pink Diamond's colony." you replied. "But now I don't know if... if..." You regained your posture and took a deep breath. "I don't know if it will really work. What if this only angers the other Diamonds? What if they send more troops? What if they-"

"Shh, shh." Rose shushed you, wiping away tears that you just realized you were crying. "It's okay, _."

"I'm sorry..." you apologized. "It's just I don't know what will happen in the future."

"Of course we don't. That's what Garnet's for." she assured. You couldn't help but giggle a little about that. Then she did something unexpected. She held onto you. You couldn't help but blush. You leaned against her and sighed. Your attraction to her was slowly coming back, and once again, your fear faded away.

"So I guess we just wait, huh?" you asked. "Until the war is over?"

"We can't make any promises, now can we, _?" she murmured.

You turned to her, looking right into her eyes. "But we can hope."

Rose smiled. "That's the _ I know!"

You both laughed as you held onto each other and watched the sun rise. A new day was upon the both of you.


	2. Everything Has Changed(Peridot X Human!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause all I know is we said hello 
> 
> And your eyes look like coming home 
> 
> All I know is a simple name, everything has changed

Today was a normal day like any other. At least, you thought it would be. You woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and walked to work.

You got a job at the Big Donut alongside ex-Mayor Dewey, and even though it had only been a couple of weeks, you had already gotten familiar with everything. A little bit too familiar. But you were fine with the routine, even if you desired some change every once in a while.

As you started your shift, you put on your favorite mix CD(employees were allowed to play their own music as long as it wasn't explicit.) Today you played Judy Garland, one of the biggest talents of the 20th century and your biggest inspiration.

Getting into the working mood, you were ready to open up. A few minutes later, one of your favorite customers showed up. This time, however he brought someone along you had never seen before.

"Hey _!" you heard Steven exclaim.

"Hello, Steven!" you greeted back with a smile. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Peridot." he told you.

"Is she another gem?" you asked. You knew all about The Crystal Gems. Even though you weren't really involved with their adventures, you heard a lot about them from Steven.

"Yeah, she's from Homeworld." he said. Peridot gave him a look. "Well, now she lives at the barn. Peridot, this is _."

Peridot looked at you. "Hmm... greetings, _." she responded. "You seem unfamiliar, but any friend of Steven is a friend of mine!"

"Thank you!" you smiled. Just then, Peridot noticed something.

"Steven, why do I hear singing? Who is singing? We're the only ones in here!" she shouted, confused.

"Oh, that's a recording." Steven explained.

"A... recording?" the green gem asked.

"It's Judy Garland." you told her. "She's a singer from a long time ago. She's gone now, but you can still listen to her singing with this." You took out the CD.

Peridot was amazed. "So you're telling me, you can listen to someone else singing from a long time ago through this circle? Huh, Earth really is an amazing planet. Am I right, Steven?"

"She's also in movies too." you told her.

Stars appeared in Peridot's eyes as she got excited. "You mean, like in Camp Pining Hearts?"

"Well, these movies are much older than Camp Pining Hearts, but yeah. And she sings in the movies." you continued.

"She does?" she asked.

"Yeah!" you exclaimed. Quickly calming yourself down, you continued. "If you want, I can show you some."

Peridot lit up. "Really?"

"Sure. Sometimes during break I'll watch a little in the back room." you told her. "You can come anytime."

"Wow, thanks!" Peridot replied. You couldn't help but smile at her excitement. It was so cute.

"Anyway, Steven, what would you like today?" you asked, remembering that you were at work.

"The usual." the boy responded with confidence. You put a donut in a bag and handed it to Steven.

"Have a nice day!" you waved as Steven paid for the donut and the two walked out.

"You too, _!" Steven waved back. You continued with your work day.

For the rest of the day, however, you couldn't stop thinking about Peridot. She was so adorable and excited about everything. It kind of reminded you a bit of yourself from when you were younger. You used to be excited about everything, but as you got older, you were told to keep that excitement to yourself.

Maybe you finally found someone to be excited with. Either way, you hoped to see her again.

 


	3. Tied Together With A Smile(Amethyst X Human!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold on, baby you're losin' it
> 
> The water's high, you're jumping into it 
> 
> And letting go, and no one knows

You walked over to the beach house with a bag hanging from your arm. Today was the day you were visiting your girlfriend, Amethyst. Steven told you that she was feeling down today, so you decided to buy some of her favorite snacks to cheer her up.

You knocked on the door and Pearl answered it.

"Oh, hi _!" she greeted.

"Is Amethyst there?" you asked, concerned.

"Of course." she replied. "Amethyst, _'s here!"

"Alright! I'll be there in a sec!" you heard Amethyst respond. She ran from the kitchen and slid to the front door Risky Business style. "Hey babe."

You giggled a bit. This is how you fell for her in the first place. "Hello, Amethyst. I brought you some snacks." You showed her the bag and she took it.

"Aw nice!" she exclaimed as you both walked into the house. She opened the bag, revealing some donuts, a can of Loca Cola, and some sour candy. "Thanks!"

You were a bit suprised at how Amethyst was acting. Steven said she was feeling down, yet here she seemed like her usual cheery self. But then, after noticing a bit more, you realized that the cheeriness seemed a bit... forced, as if she was faking it. After all, she was good at that. Amethyst wasn't the type of gem to let her emotions show.

In an effort to get things going, you spoke up. "So, what do you want to do today?" you asked.

"Hmm..." she thought out loud, expecting her to suggest Funland or Fish Stew Pizza. "How about... the Kindergarten."

The Kindergarten? That was unusual. She usually went there when she was feeling sad. But instead of pointing it out, you went along with it.

"Uh, sure." you replied. "Lead the way!" She held onto your hand and was about to lead you to a warp pad when you stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Amethyst asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, I was thinking," you told her. "Maybe we can go the scenic route?" It wasn't like her to go straight to a warp pad. She always took the train.

She realized her mistake. "Oh, uh, right." she mumbled. "Great idea, _! Let's go!"

* * *

The both of you took the long way to the train. As you sat down, you looked at the sunset along the fields of sunflowers. Meanwhile, Amethyst kept to herself, laying against a block of hay.

You kept thinking about her, and wondering what could be bothering her. You knew something was wrong the moment you noticed her strange behavior. But why wasn't she saying anything about it? Did she not want you to worry about her? If something really was wrong, than you should know about it. That's what people do when they have a girlfriend. And if Amethyst wasn't happy, you weren't happy.

You decided to bite the bullet and just go for it.

"Hey, Amethyst?" you asked, turning towards her. "Are you okay?"

Immediately upon asking that question, Amethyst tensed up. "Of course I am! What makes you think I'm not?"

"It's just that... something seems off about you lately" you told her. "And I'm worried about you."

"You shouldn't worry about me, _." she said, faking a smile. "I don't want you to feel bad."

"But I am worried." you replied. "If something's bothering you, I want to know! It's okay to tell me!"

"I just want you to be happy! Is that so bad?" she yelled. That shocked you a bit, but you weren't too shaken.

"Amethyst, if you're not happy, neither am I." a tear fell down your face. "You have to tell me what's wrong."

"Ugh, you sound just like them!" she exclaimed. "Always asking me if I'm okay. But I don't want to dump all my problems on them, or you!"

"I promise I won't tell anyone." you assured her, turning around completely so that you directly faced her.

The purple gem sighed. Somehow she kmew that there was no use hiding it forever. Especially from you. "Alright, fine. You wanna know what's wrong? I keep thinking about what could've been."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I didn't stay in the ground too long. If I was normal." she explained.

You frowned. "But you are normal."

"No, I meant normal as in like other Amethysts. If I was big like them. What would've happened if I emerged early and went with the rest of my facet." she continued, looking down at her feet. She kicked a small rock off of the train. "The rest of the Famethysts knew each other so well. They treated me like an old friend, but I can't help but think about the what ifs. If I had been with them the whole time."

As you heard her story, you couldn't help but feel bad for her. You may not have understood her pain as much as she did, but you wanted to help her as much as you could.

"Amethyst. Answer me this." you began, looking her right in the eye. "Who am I dating right now?"

"Me?" she answered.

"That's right." you said. "And who did I fall in love with?"

"Me."

"And do you know why I fell in love with you?" you finally asked.

"..." Amethyst couldn't think of an answer.

"Because you're _you_." you revealed. "Because you're unique and there's no one like you. Not the other Famethysts, Not Jasper, not Rose. You. And I will keep loving you."

Amethyst smiled, a real, genuine smile. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of purple. "You really mean that?"

You smiled at her back, looking into her eyes and admiring them. "Of course I do, from the bottom of my heart."

"Oh you!" the purple gem fell into your arms and the two of you laughed. She kissed you on the lips and in return you ran your hands through your hair. The kiss was about to get deeper when you heard a giggle coming from inside the train car.

The two of you immediately stopped. "What was that?" you thought out loud. Amethyst got off of you and you stood up. Walking over to another block of hay resting in the corner, you pushed it out of the way and saw.... Steven and Garnet.

"Oh no! We've been caught!" Steven exclaimed.

"St...STEVEN!" Amethyst shouted. "What are you doing here? Or more importantly, how long have you been here?"

"We heard the whole thing." Garnet stated bluntly.

"Oh no..." Amethyst blushed in embarassment and hid her face behind her hands.

"Steven! You totally ruined the moment!" you scolded.

He giggled. "Sorry about that."

Garnet simply smiled. Her plan had worked.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these chapters have something in common. First one to find out gets to choose the next character.


	4. Begin Again (Pearl X Gem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been spending the last eight months
> 
> Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end
> 
> But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100+ hits??? 5 kudos??? In less than a week???? Amazing! Thank you so much!!!

To say you were nervous was a complete understatement.

Steven was the one who told you about this Earth thing called "dating". It seemed interesting, so you agreed, and he set you up on a date with none other than Pearl.

Normally this would be easy, except for one thing.

The whole reason you ended up on Earth in the first place was because you were in a fusion with another gem, an Aquamarine. Were. Things didn't go to well and you swore off love out of fear of being hurt again.

But that all changed when you met Pearl. At first, you thought she was just another Pearl. But as you met her, you began to notice things about her that you appreciated. Sometimes you would watch her swordfight and admired how well she was at it. You also loved the smooth sound of her voice.

Pretty soon you couldn't get her off of your mind. Steven noticed this, and insisted that you and Pearl go on a date. But you were still worried that history would repeat yourself. And you really, really didn't want to relive that pain you felt from before. However, you were still a little optimistic about this, so after a while, you finally agreed to do this.

As you waited outside the beach house, you felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement, but you remained calm on the outside. You dressed up for the occasion, even though you could shapeshift.

Right on schedule, Pearl walked out the door wearing a nice dress.

"Hi, _!" she greeted. "I hope I didn't make you wait! I wasn't sure what to wear. I hope this isn't too fancy."

"Don't worry, you're right on time." you assured her with a smile.

"Good!" she replied. "Now, I'm not sure how this dating works, so I have a little schedule here." She pulled out a small piece of paper from her gem. "Steven helped make it." Opening up the folded paper, she took a look at it. "Alright, it says here we go to Fish Stew Pizza. I don't eat, do you?"

"Uh, sometimes." you told her. You didn't eat much, but it was alright. You hadn't been to Fish Stew Pizza, though. So this was new.

"Well, we can still make conversation." Pearl suggested.

Arriving at Fish Stew Pizza, Pearl held open the door for you, which was a bit refreshing to see. As you entered the restaurant, you took in your surroundings. It wasn't too fancy, but it was in good condition. The perfect setting for a casual date.

The two of you walked over to your table. Pearl pulled out your chair for you, an act of kindness that, while probably a common habit for her, meant a lot to you.

"So, what do you like to do?" you asked her.

"Well, I like swordsmanship, and building things..." she said awkwardly. "Oh! And I can dance, too."

"That's great." you replied. Just then, the waiter arrived. You looked over to see that the waiter was none other than... "Steven?"

"Welcome to Fish Stew Pizza! How may I take your order?" he asked.

"Since when did you get a job here?" Pearl questioned.

"I may be a gem, but I'm also half human, and we humans gotta start working eventually. Besides, I'm almost old enough, right?" the boy said.

"I guess you're right." Pearl admitted.

"So I know you don't eat." Steven told Pearl. He then turned to you. "What would you like, _?"

"I'll have a two slices of cheese pizza and a small glass of Sprint." you ordered.

"Okey dokey!" he smiled. "Comin' right up." He took the menus and walked back into the kitchen.

"So, _..." Pearl continued. "What do you like?"

"Me?" you replied. You hadn't anticipated anyone asking this question, so you tried to think of what to say. "Well, I like... drawing and..." Think, think, think! What Earth things have you started getting into recently? "Insense."

"What's insense?" Pearl asked.

"Well, it's this thing, you see?" you tried to explain. "You burn it, and it makes smoke that makes it smell nice."

"Really?" she seemed interested.

"Yeah, I like the smell, but I mostly use it because the smoke looks cool." you told her.

"Ooh, you should show me sometime." she said. She was interested in something you liked? Huh, you weren't expecting that either. You started to wonder how many things Pearl did to surprise you that the Aquamarine never did. Was this actually normal?

Steven came back with the food. "Enjoy your meal." he mimicked a fancy waiter as he left. To relieve some of the awkwardness, you decided to lighten the mood.

"Peridot told me this funny joke the other day and I wanted to know if you wanted to hear it." you mentioned.

"Sure, let's hear it." she replied. You got ready.

"Okay, what do you call Amethyst guards that work for Homeworld?" you asked.

"I don't know, what do you call them?" she responded.

"Guardians of the Galaxy!" you answered.

Expecting her to wince at the cheesy joke, you were taken aback when you saw her laughing, which you thought was a pleasant sound to hear. You hoped that you would get to hear it more often. "Oh, that's a good one!"

"Thanks?" you said. You didn't really think about what would happen. Aquamarine never laughed at your jokes.

You kept reminding yourself to stop thinking about her. This date was going way better than you expected, and you didn't want to ruin it by dwelling in the past.

* * *

 

After you finished your meal, Pearl insisted on paying it. It was a nice touch, and probably for the best, since you still weren't used to Earth money like she was. The two of you decided to take a long walk back to the house. It was almost nighttime, after all.

As you were walking, the beautiful weather was interrupted by rain, another Earth thing you had learned about since your eight months of being on this planet. Pearl took your hand, causing you to blush, and walked into the closest building she could find, an empty cafe.

"Sorry about that. I just didn't want you to get wet." Pearl said.

"It's okay." you told her. In all honesty, you were so happy to just spend more time with her. She had been so nice to you and it was so refreshing. You couldn't help but smile some more. It was then you realized that you could finally start forgetting about Aquamarine.

Because you were in love again, and this time, it was a real love, something you used to think didn't exist. 


	5. You Are In Love (Garnet X Fusion!Gem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night she wakes, strange look on her face
> 
> Pauses, then says, "you're my best friend"
> 
> And you knew what it was, she is in love

Out of all the things Garnet could see in her future vision, she never saw this coming. And she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

The leader of the Crystal Gems thought she had herself figured out. She was the embodiment of two gems that loved each other. She was the personification of a relationship.

And yet, she did what she didn't think was possible for her: she fell in love with you.

Ruby and Sapphire loved each other deeply. They always have and would always will. But they also both loved you.

Of course, you had no idea about this. Mainly because, you were also a fusion. You both had met on Homeworld and escape to Earth to be together. When you met Garnet, you were thrilled to know there were others like you out there. The two of you(four of you?) bonded over this fact and became friends.

Only Garnet felt a bit more.

It was a quiet Sunday morning when you were trying to fiddle with an Earth device called a toaster. Earth food seemed interesting to you, so you went to try to make toast. However, you might have accidentally screwed up, because you managed to light the toaster on fire.

Luckily, Garnet came in to save you. Grabbing a fire extinguisher, she was able to put it out.

"Thank you so much, Garnet!" you said. "I'm so lucky you happened to be here at the right time."

She adjusted her glasses. "Just wanted to make sure you're alright." She went quiet for a second. "Hey, _?"

"Yes?" you asked.

Garnet looked down. "Oh, uh nevermind."

"Okay then."

* * *

It was a few days later when you were back at the new barn with Lapis and Peridot. They had been nice enough to let you live with them, and you had your own little space in the corner for yourself. In there you had some decorations, including a photo of you and Garnet at Funland.

You smiled. You felt so lucky to have a friend like Garnet, but lately you noticed she had been acting a bit strange lately. One part of you suggested that you talk to her about it, while the other mentioned that it might not be any of your business and you shouldn't pry.

"So, as you can see, if Percy and Pierre teamed up with Paulette and Pamela, the four of them could be unstoppable! The ultimate force!" Peridot explained to Lapis, interrupting your thoughts. "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! Am I a genius or what?"

"You know, you do have a point." Lapis replied.

"Hey, _!" Peridot called to you. "What do you think?"

You got up and looked at them. "I don't know?" You really didn't understand that television show.

Peridot rolled her eyes. "Well anyway, I got a phone call earlier from Garnet. She wants to talk to you." That got your attention.

"She wants to talk to me? What's it about?" you asked.

The green gem shrugged. "How should I know? You fusions are so confusing sometimes."

You thought for a minute. What did she want to talk about? Was she okay? You hoped nothing was wrong, so you decided to go.

* * *

You eventually found her in the bubble room at the temple.

You walked up to her. "Hey Garnet?" you called. She stopped and looked at you as if she knew you were coming. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh, well..." She had to do it. Hiding this was already hard, but she couldn't bring herself to mess this up. This inner conflict started to grow, and the next thing she knew, Ruby and Sapphire had unfused in front of you.

"Ruby! Sapphire!" you exclaimed, worry filling you. "Are you okay?"

"No, we're fine." Sapphire told you. "It's just..."

Suddenly, you felt something. You looked down to see Ruby hugging you. "Just what?" you asked.

"Well, Ruby and I were thinking." Sapphire explained. "You know, you are our best friend."

Something clicked inside you, because you had seen this happen before. This was very similar to something that happened between the two gems that formed you. But you wanted to confirm this before jumping to conclusions.

"We like you a lot, you know?" Ruby admitted.

"I think I get it now." you said, piecing the suituation together. "You're Percy and Pierre, and I'm Paulette and Pamela."

"Have you been hanging out with Peridot?" Sapphire giggled.

"So what you're trying to say is..." You were cut off when you saw Ruby and Sapphire fuse back into Garnet.

She took off her sunglasses and looked right at you. "I love you, _." Garnet revealed.

You smiled. "You know what? I love you too." You gave her a hug and she hugged back.

"I know this is strange." Garnet commented. "A relationship falling in love with a relationship."

"It's not strange." you assured her, your hands around her waist. "You are in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll today!


	6. How You Get The Girl (Jasper X Fem!Human!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's how it works
> 
> That's how you get the girl

Jasper barged into the barn, interrupting Lapis and Peridot's re-rewatching of season 5 of Camp Pining Hearts.

"Hey runt!" she called out to Peridot. "I need your help!" Lapis, upon seeing Jasper, simply sighed and flew away, still trying to avoid her due to the Malachite incident.

"Jasper, see what you did?" Peridot complained.

"This is more important than your stupid show!" Jasper replied.

"Ugh, fine." she said, turning off the TV. "What is it?"

"I want a human companion. You know, like in that show of yours." the orange Quartz revealed.

"You want to go on a date with someone?" Peridot asked.

"I want to try this dating thing. If no gem wants to fuse with me, I still would like to feel loved." Jasper told her. "Besides, Ro-Steven says I should 'find ways to appreciate the Earth more', so I decided that becoming more attached to it's species might help me do that."

Peridot's eyes lit up. "Ahh! That's perfect, you've come to the right gem!" she exclaimed. "Okay, come here!" She took Jasper over to what looked like a covered up bulletin board. She jumped up and uncovered it dramatically, revealing a bunch of sticky notes and tacked on pieces of paper connected with strings.

"What am I looking at?" Jasper asked, confused and annoyed.

"This is a simple step by step instruction on how to get into a relationship. This particular section is on romantic relationships with humans-"

"I don't want to sit through all this technical junk! I am a gem of physicality and strength!" Jasper interrupted.

"Yes, but you need to know how to do this right! You don't want another Malachite incident, do you?" Peridot reminded Jasper.

"You're right, for once." she admitted. "But I don't have time for this!"

"Alright, well..." Peridot said. "How about we go to a place with humans, and practice there! I can tell you what to do."

"As much as I hate being told what to do, especially by puny runts like you, I'll do it." the Quartz soldier admitted in defeat.

"Perfect!" she jumped in excitement. "Let's go!"

At the town square, Peridot and Jasper saw that there were plenty of humans around. It was the middle of the day, after all. Luckily, it wasn't too crowded.

"Okay, Jasper. Look around and see if there are any humans that look interesting to you." Peridot explained.

"I can choose any human?" she asked.

"Well, except the really small ones that haven't fully formed yet. Those aren't ready." Peridot told her.

"I wasn't gonna, anyway." Jasper replied. "I want a fully formed human."

Peridot looked around. "How about that one?" She pointed to a girl who happened to be sitting on a bench. "She looks formed enough."

Jasper looked at her and blushed. "Yes, she does."

"Then go get 'em, tiger!" Peridot pushed her forward.

"Wait, what do I say to her?" she asked.

Peridot pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Read this to her."

Jasper nodded and walked over to the girl.

* * *

It was a relatively normal day for you. You were new in town, and it was a nice day outside, so you decided to go out. Right now, you were sitting on a bench, watching the seagulls. However, the seagulls flew away as a large, orange woman walked towards you.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. This frightened you a little, since you had never seen this woman before and she was quite intimidating.

"May I help you?" you asked politely, trying not to upset her.

"There's something wrong with your phone." she told you. Now you were confused. Pulling out your phone from your purse, you went to check to see if there was indeed something wrong with it. But everything was normal.

"Are you sure? It seems fine to me." you told her. She looked down at something, then looked back at you.

"It doesn't have my number on it." she replied. Ohhhh, now you realized what was going on. She was flirting with you and wanted to exchange numbers.

"Oh, alright." you responded. "What's your number?"

The woman looked nervous. "Oh, well uhh..." she stammered, unsure of what to do. Just then, another one, this time small and green, appeared.

"Sorry for interrupting." she told you. "What she means is, she wants to go on a date with you. Is that right, Jasper?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes, that is what I'm trying to say."

"Sure! I would love to go on a date with you!" you said, excitedly. You had to admit, she was pretty hot. "My name's _, by the way. And you're Jasper?"

"Yes, I am." she replied. "And this is Peridot."

"Ooh this is so exciting! Don't you worry, I will arrange everything!" Peridot exclaimed. The excitement made you smile.

"So it's a date, then?" Jasper asked.

"It's a date." you replied.

* * *

 

The date had gone well between you two. At first, your relationship went well. You two were in love and everything was perfect. You two went on dates often(even though in most of the earlier ones, Peridot was guiding Jasper through them), and you also met some of her friends. She was so big and strong, too. Strong enough to lift you up, which she liked to do.

However, you became busy. With classes at Beach City Community College and a part time job, you didn't have as much time with Jasper. Not only that, but apparently she also had things to do. You learned that she was an alien known as a Gem, and she was part of something called "The Crystal Gems". She often had to go on missions with the others, leaving you behind.

It had been a long six months since your last date, and you were unsure of your relationship. You missed her terribly, but you didn't know what to do.

You were currently working on a paper for one of your classes when you spotted a framed picture of you and Jasper on your desk. In the picture, Jasper was kissing your cheek. You smiled at the picture, and looked out the window. It was currently pouring out. Remembering your paper, you snapped back into reality and kept working on it.

After it was done, you were about to submit it when you heard a knock on the door. Who could possibly be out in this weather?

You walked to the door and opened it. It was Jasper.

"Jasper? What are you doing out here in the rain?" you asked.

"I'm sorry for coming at such a bad time." she told you. "But I wanted to see you again."

"Come on in, it's been a while." you said. Jasper walked in. "Hold on, you must be soaking wet. Let me get you a towel." You quickly got one from the bathroom and gave it to her.

"_?" Jasper said. "I missed you."

"I miss you, too." you replied.

"Do you think maybe... we could start dating again? Only if you want to, of course." She wrapped the towel around herself, her usually long, fluffy hair was now flat and wet.

"I would love to, but I've been so busy." you explained sadly.

"I know..." she murmured.

"But the semester is almost over, and we can start dating again then." you assured her. She smiled.

"Really?" she exclaimed. Even though she was larger than you, sometimes she looked adorable. "Oh thank you!" Jasper lifted you up and you laughed. Giving you a quick kiss on the lips, your relationship was finally picking up again.

"I love you, Jasper." you told her, petting her hair lightly, even though it was wet.

"I love you too, _." she replied, kissing you again.

Finally, together again at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of hits/kudos I'm getting is overwhelming! And I'm really into this right now so that's even better! I want to make chapters for as many characters as I can, and I planning on making this really long. My first goal is 50 chapters, and at the rate I'm going now, I think it's a plausible goal.


	7. Love Story (Bismuth X Gem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This love is difficult, but it's real
> 
> Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess
> 
> It's a love story baby just say yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the pattern is starting to become pretty obvious...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" you asked, tears falling down your face.

"I have to do it, _." she told you in a grave tone. "I can't stay here and let this happen."

It was the middle of the Gem War on Earth. You were a Homeworld Gem who happened to be working for Pink Diamond. However, your best friend was a part of the rebellion.

You were too scared to directly join, fearing death too much to even think about it. You disagreed with Homeworld's views, so you decided to join in secret, working undercover. That's actually how you met Bismuth in the first place. You would give false secrets to Pink Diamond about the Crystal Gems, while behind the scenes you would give real secrets about Pink Diamond to the rebels. But you never actually entered a battle. You felt as though it would be safer to stay on Homeworld and keep your feelings balled up inside you.

After all, you had to. If anyone knew about you and Bismuth, the both of you would be shattered with no questions asked.

"I know, but you might get hurt! You could be captured, or shattered!" you cried. "I can't even bear the thought of losing you."

"I'll be fine!" she assured you. "I'm way too tough to get shattered. I just wish you would join me."

"You know I can't do that." you said.

"Don't you want to show those Diamonds what we're made of? Aren't you unhappy with how you and your fellow Gems are treated?" she asked. "I know I can't make you come with me, but still..."

"I can't. Pink Diamond is already starting to become skeptical of me and I don't want to risk being found out." you replied, looking down in sadness.

"I know what we could do." Bismuth suggested.

"What?" you asked.

"After the war is over, whenever that is, you could run away!" she told you.

This seemed like a crazy plan, you thought. But maybe it would be worth it. "Run away? From Homeworld?"

"Yes! You could escape at the last second." she explained, her hands on your shoulders. "When there's no more fighting, it'll be safe for you to fully switch over to our side! I could build us all a base to live in, it'll be great."

"Wouldn't Homeworld notice?" you replied.

"Do you really think the Diamonds would care if one Gem went missing? They're shattering Gems all the time." she said.

"You do have a point." you stated. Just then, you heard footsteps in the distance. "Oh no, I don't have much time! You'd best get going!"

"We'll see each other again, won't we?" Bismuth asked.

"I promise." you told her, holding onto her hand one last time. She let go of it and looked at you sadly.

"I hope so. Goodbye." she whispered as she gave you one last kiss on the forehead. You watched as she snuck off to a warp pad back to Earth. A few seconds later, an Agate entered the room.

"_? Pink Diamond would like to speak with you." she ordered.

"Yes, I was just on my way." you replied, bowing and forming the Diamond Salute.

* * *

That was the last time you saw Bismuth. The war kept raging on, but then one day, she stopped visiting you. You had assumed the worst and thought that she was shattered, but managed to keep hope and wait for her to come back.

Eventually, Pink Diamond was shattered, causing the war to end. Unfortunately, you didn't get the chance to escape to Earth. The Diamonds made a deadly attack on Earth, destroying every remaining Gem on the planet. That's what you were told, at least.

After that, any hope that Bismuth survived the war vanished. And if Bismuth wasn't alive, then what was the whole point anyway? So you swallowed your pride and continued working for Homeworld, this time for Blue Diamond.

Five thousand years went by when you heard a rumor about a Peridot on Earth who had defied Yellow Diamond. This caught your attention. Could it be that there was a possibility the Earth still had Gems living on it? Of course, this could have been just a rumor.

The rumor of Gems on Earth resurfaced a short while later. You caught a group of Off Colors sneaking off to steal a ship. Maybe you still had a chance. You decided to risk it and join them in hopes of making it to Earth.

The journey to Earth took a long while, but during that time, you got to know the captain and his crewmates a little better. You told them your story, and they told you theirs.

After a long time, you finally landed on Earth.

You took a deep breath. Okay. It was time. Would she be there? You told yourself not to get your hopes up. But there was a tiny piece of hope left in you, just in case.

You let everyone else walk out before you. When it was your turn, you stepped outside.

Immediately taking in your surroundings, you noticed a light blue sky and pale yellow sand on the ground. In the distance, you saw a blue ocean. Your senses were overwhelmed. So this was Earth? It was beautiful.

You were so distracted by the scenery that you didn't notice someone familiar walking towards you.

"..._?" you heard someone say. You looked up and almost cried on the spot.

"B-Bismuth?" you choked up. There she was, alive and well, looking at you in surprise. You immediately ran to her and hugged her. "I missed you so much! I thought you were shattered! Or destroyed by the Diamond attack! I'msosorryIshouldhavewentwithyouIdidn'tknowthiswouldhappen!" you blurted out, tears of joy falling from your eyes.

"Woah!" she exclaimed. "Looks like someone Bismuth'd me." Oh, it was so great to hear her corny puns again! "It's alright, I'm here. We're together again."

"I don't want to leave you ever again!" you cried, your face buried in her chest.

"Don't worry, you don't have to." she told you as she held into your arms. In a flash of light, the two of you fused.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at you in shock.

"Oh, I guess we missed each other more than we realized." your fusion said.

"Wow!" the half gem, half human boy you had met earlier named Steven exclaimed. You looked over to see both Garnet and Flourite with excited looks on their faces while Rhodonite simply smiled.

"Now... you both...can be together..." Flourite commented.

"And there isn't a single thing Homeworld could do to stop us!" you announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee whiz I gotta calm down with the constant updates don't I? Also there seems to be a lack of Bismuth X Readers out there so this had to be done. I think the next one will be Lapis and from then on I can start doing lesser occuring characters. Because honestly? There are some gems that don't get enough love and that's why I made this whole thing.


	8. New Years' Day (Lapis Lazuli X Human!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want your midnights
> 
> But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you 
> 
> On New Years' Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the future. Steven and Connie are in their 20s and married, so they're Stevonnie most of the time now.

"3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!"

The new year had just begun and you couldn't have been happier. Everyone was celebrating, champagne bottles were being opened, and you got to kiss your girlfriend, Lapis Lazuli, when the clock struck midnight. Things were going great.

But of course, all parties must come to an end, and yours ended when you passed out drunk on Steven's couch at 3am. And when you woke up, you were more hungover than laundry on a clothesline.

You looked at your surroundings. There was glitter on the floor, empty bottles laying around, and everyone had left. Well, almost everyone. Stevonnie and Lapis were still there, cleaning up what was left over.

"Hey guys." you finally got the energy to speak. Lapis saw you and smiled.

"_, you're awake!" she exclaimed.

You lifted yourself up from the couch. "That was one hell of a party, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, you were so drunk." Stevonnie commented.

"Says the person who unfused after two glasses of wine and started crying about The Lion King." you replied.

They laughed, feeling a little embarassed. "You got me, there."

"Let me help you guys out." you suggested, not wanting to watch them do all the work.

"Are you sure?" Lapis asked. "You seem like you need rest."

"Don't worry, babe. I can handle a little cleaning." you assured her. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, you picked up a broom and began sweeping up the glitter on the floor. "Where are the others?"

"Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are on a mission," Stevonnie explained. "Jasper and Topaz are outside sparring, the whole Famethyst are passed out in Amethyst's room."

"Aquamarine is back at the barn with the Rubies, the Zircons are still drunk debating." Lapis continued. "And Peridot? She's in the bathroom."

"This party got out of hand, didn't it?" you asked.

"Yeah, but at least we're helping each other clean up the aftermath." she replied.

"And I get to spend more time with you." you told her. "Don't get me wrong, I love going to parties with you, but I also enjoy the moments afterwards, when it's just us talking."

"Really?" Lapis responded, picking up an empty bottle.

"Yeah. It's really peaceful, you know?" you explained. "There aren't any loud noises or anything distracting us."

"I'm glad you see it like that. I like talking to you, too." she said.

You simply smiled as you sweeped up all the glitter into the dustpan and dumped it into a trash can. Even though you had a headache, you wanted to help her out as much as you could.

After a good hour or two, you, Lapis, and Stevonnie managed to get the house cleaned. You were a bit impressed, it looked as though there hadn't been a wild New Years Party just twelve hours ago.

"Whew! That's all of it." you exclaimed after picking up the last bottle, a bit tired from all the work. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"You wanna go back to the barn?" Lapis suggested. "I can fly us over there."

"You aren't tired or anything?" you asked.

"I stopped getting tired ages ago." she laughed. "Come on."

The two of you walked outside and Lapis offered you to get on her back, which you did.

* * *

As you were in the air, Lapis took the scenic route. Without saying a word, she squeezed your hand three times. You looked out over all the snowy trees and clear blue sky. The fresh falled snow made it quiet, adding to the peacefulness of it all.

"Are you excited for the new year we got ahead of us?" you asked.

"It's another year with you, of course I am." she replied. "I've been getting better lately and for once in my life, I'm feeling optimistic."

"That's good, and I'm proud of you for making it this far." you assured her. "Seeing you happy is what brings me joy."

"I can say the same for you, too." she said. The barn was now coming closer. Soon the journey would be over, and you were glad to get down, even if you enjoyed the view.

Overall, you had a feeling this would be a good year for you.

"Thanks, Lapis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 KUDOS AND 300+ HITS? Holy shit that's incredible! Now that I've gotten the main characters out of the way, it's time for the underrated characters(and villains) to get some love.


	9. Dancing with Our Hands Tied (Blue Pearl X Gem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I, I loved you in spite of
> 
> Deep fears that the world would divide us
> 
> So, baby, can we dance
> 
> Oh, through an avalanche?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems as though I'm breaking a new milestone with each chapter. 30 kudos and 400+ hits? I am shaken out of my socks!!

You couldn't really complain about your situation. Being one of Blue Diamond's most trusted elite Gems guaranteed you a long lifetime of luxury. But of course, there was always that one thing.

"_, Yellow Diamond and I are heading to Earth to settle some... important matters." Blue Diamond told you. "I want you and my Pearl to accompany me."

The mention of her Pearl caught your attention, but nevertheless you kept your calm demeanor. "Yes, My Diamond." you bowed and saluted.

When the time came and you boarded the ship, you waited at the door as Blue Diamond and her Pearl entered first. As her Pearl walked by you, you gave her a knowing look, and she blushed in return.

What Blue Diamond didn't know was that you two had a sort of "history" behind her back. At first it was just a small little fling, and then you both started fusing when no one was around. Nobody ever found out, but it was starting to become more difficult to hide.

With the whole Rose Quartz thing, you two didn't get as many chances to be alone as you liked. It had been a while since your last meeting, and you were starting to miss her. But you had hope that this trip would provide the opportunity to spend time with her.

Following them into the ship, you stood next to Blue's Pearl as the two of you watched your Diamond set a course for Earth, right by Yellow Diamond's ship. You couldn't help but wonder what went on in there, but knowing Yellow's Pearl, she was probably bragging to herself about her Diamond. Internally, of course.

Even though it wasn't really your business to know, Blue's Pearl had told you that the reason for this trip had something to do with Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond. You had heard from her about the trial, how she took on a rather hideous form and escaped, most likely returning to Earth. You had never met Pink Diamond, as she was shattered long before you emerged. All you had to go by were stories.

Throughout the journey, you couldn't help but glance over at Pearl. You both looked at each other awkwardly, unable to do anything except mentally acknowledge the other's presenses. You felt as though this would be a long trip.

* * *

Thankfully, the trip didn't last long as the ship finally made it's way to the planet Earth and to where The Cluster was. As you watched Yellow's ship try to activate it, the three of you were taken aback when it attacked the ship.

"What is it doing?" Blue Diamond said out loud. The Cluster and Yellow's ship were now... fighting? You noticed Blue becoming a bit more frustrated. However, she decided there was another, more important issue that needed to be addressed.

Blue Diamond steered the ship back towards where an enormous statue of what seemed to be a Gem fusion was. Was this where Rose Quartz was hiding? It seemed like it, as you saw that there were Gems there.

"I am going to confront Rose Quartz and her... army." Blue Diamond stated in her usual calm but serious tone. "I want the both of you to wait here until I return."

"Yes, My Diamond." you both replied in unison. Blue Diamond exited the ship, leaving you alone... with her.

It was silent for a few moments. Neither of you knew what to say. Not wanting to deal with this any longer, you spoke up.

"So..." you said quietly. "Do you think it's safe now?"

She turned to you. "I don't know."

"She can't hear us out there, can she?" you asked.

"No, she can't." she responded.

"So then it's safe." you pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I'm just afraid." she told you. You went and put your hand on her cheek.

"It's okay, I'm always afraid." you assured her. She looked at you and smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"All the time." you said.

"At least we're alone right now." She kissed you on the cheek and you began to blush. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"And I've been wanting to do this for a while!" you took her by the hand and twirled her around. She giggled as you kissed her on the lips.

"I've missed you, _." she murmured.

"So have I." You were interrupted when you heard a noise from outside the ship. You ran towards a window and saw Blue Diamond fighting the rebels.

"They're fighting our Diamond..." Pearl whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"We were ordered to stay put." you reminded her. "There isn't much we can do besides watch and wait." Pearl simply nodded and the two of you managed to continue watching the fight.

The next few minutes were such a blur that most of the fight was vague in your memory. You had never seen gems go against a Diamond before, it was surreal. This was also the angriest you had ever seen Blue Diamond.

The fight had been going on for a while when all of a sudden, there was a loud crash. Yellow Diamond's ship had lost the battle with the Cluster, and was thrown onto your ship, damaging it severely.

"_! Watch out!" Pearl shouted as loud as she could, but unfortuately wasn't loud enough. You didn't even notice getting hit with a part of the ship until everything suddenly went black.

* * *

Blue Pearl's worried face was the first thing you saw as you reformed. She was filled with both worry and relief.

"What happened?" you asked. You looked around and saw that you were both still in the ship, but it was now destroyed and partially underwater.

"This ship got destroyed during the fight." she explained. "Your form was destabilized, but I retrieved your gem before anything else could happen to it. Then I didn't know what else to do, so I waited for you to return."

You couldn't believe it. She really did all that for you? "Pearl... I don't know what to say..."

"I didn't want to lose you..." she said.

You got up and hugged her. "It's okay, I'm here now." She put her arms around you in an embrace, causing the both of you to fuse.

Your fusion stood up, and looked around. "We're both here, now." you said to yourself. You took in the moment for a bit, then realized you still needed to find a way out of here. Blue Diamond hadn't returned yet, and who knows how long it's been. It didn't seem like she was here, so you felt safe enough to disobey her orders and leave the ship.

With the two of you together, you were now strong enough to make your way out of the wrecked ship, pushing large pieces away and finding the ship's exit. Crawling your way out, you ended up swimming to the shore. You felt the sand on your feet and saw that you were on a beach of some kind.

"Hey!" you heard a voice, startling you so much that you unfused. You saw what appeared to be a Bismuth running towards you. "Relax! I'm not gonna hurt you."

You sighed with relief, and then held Pearl's hand. "Where is Blue Diamond?" you asked.

"Well, it's a long story..." the Bismuth replied.

"We need to find her. Please tell us." Pearl told her.

The Bismuth looked at you, and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid she's gone back to Homeworld."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is an AU... get ready...


	10. Haunted (Ghost!White Pearl X Human!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding my breath, won't lose you again
> 
> Something's made your eyes go cold

The sound of thunder crashed loudly from outside your window, waking you up from a deep slumber. You quietly cursed, that was the first decent sleep you had in months. Your life had gone downhill lately, and there was a single big reason for it.

Three months ago, that was when it all began. You had an argument with your girlfriend, Whitty. You didn't even remember what it was about, but how it ended would forever leave you scarred.

She stormed out of the house crying after the argument had reached it's peak, and she drove off into the night, hoping to find some time for herself. However, she never got the chance to. It had started downpouring, and the roads were slippery. Her car ended up swerving off the road and down a hill into a forest, destroying both her car and herself. A large branch even got lodged into her right eye.

This changed your life forever. After losing the most important person in your life, it was as if life had no meaning. The funeral was a nightmare, and you felt like the entire thing was your fault. If you hadn't argued with her, she'd still be alive.

You missed her incredibly. You longed for her smile, her touch, and the feeling of her lips against yours, things that you would never have the opportunity to receive again.

Not only that, but almost everything reminded you of her. She loved to dance, and dreamed of being a ballerina, so now whenever you walked by the dance studio she worked at, you couldn't help but feel a looming sense of dread.

But the worst thing was that you kept seeing her. In your dreams, in random places, whenever you closed your eyes... it was as if you were being haunted by her memory. And it scared you.

As you got out of bed, accepting the fact that you weren't going to get any sleep like this, you decided to go to the living room. Maybe some TV would help relieve your stress.

When you went to turn on the hall light, it wouldn't turn on. Flicking the switch didn't seem to do anything, so you could only assume that the power had gone out. Great, just what you needed.

You were about to go down to the basement to restart the power when you heard footsteps coming from the hall. You had been living alone since Whitty died, so that could only mean someone had broken into your house.

Rushing to go get your baseball bat, you stopped when you felt the room suddenly become colder. There was a flashlight sitting on the table next to you, so you quickly grabbed it and turned it on.

You walked into the hallway, the grip on your flashlight growing tighter with every step. The intruder would be right around the corner, you thought. Then you could hit them with your flashlight.

But you never did. Because the intruder was none other than your deceased girlfriend, Whitty.

You could only stand there in complete fear as you looked at the ghost of your beloved. She looked almost the same as the last time you saw her. Almost. Her skin was much paler, and there were cracks along where her right eye used to be.

"Wha...Whitty...?" you stammered. She didn't respond, only looking at you with a frozen, uncanny smile. Her hand reached out to touch you, but you backed away. "Please stay away!"

Whitty ignored your request and began floating to you. You dropped your flashlight and ran the other direction. Unfortunately, your apartment was pretty small, so you could only run for a short while before you reached a dead end. Shit!

She slowly walked towards you, the same smiling expression on her face. Before you knew it, you were backed against the wall, nowhere else to run. You hoped and prayed for a miracle, but you were out of luck. This was it. Her revenge on you for her death, or so you thought.

She stopped right in front of you, her face only a few inches away from yours. The next thing you knew, her arm was wrapped around your waist and pulled you into her grasp.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" you begged. Still silent, she pulled you closer. Her cold breath against your ear sent chills down your spine, as did her other hand slowly brushing against the back of your head. You had never felt so vulnerable in your entire life. She brushed her finger along your cheek, leaving a strange mark.

"I forgive you." she whispered as she slowly pulled you into a kiss. Her lips were cold against yours, but it felt so good. As the kiss got deeper, you felt yourself being gently pressed against the wall.

It was so strange, but you didn't want it to stop. She slowly moved down to your neck, each kiss feeling like ice. You couldn't help but moan a little. Before things could go farther, she let you go.

"See you soon..." she murmured as she began to disappear. You were too frozen to say anything, but you desperately wanted to tell her not to leave you again. After the disappeared, you could feel the room getting warmer and the power returning. But the feeling of her touch still lingered.

For a reason you couldn't quite figure out, you found yourself exhausted, and needed to go back to sleep. You shuffled back to your bedroom and crawled into your bed.

As you drifted off to sleep, you heard her voice once more.

"Good night, _."


	11. The Story of Us (Human!Yellow Zircon X CollegeStudent!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us
> 
> How I was losing my mind when I saw you here
> 
> But you held your pride like you should have held me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 HITS?????? I don't know what to say! So, here's another AU!

Out of all the days to visit the library, it had to be this one.

Today, your luck couldn't have been worse. The odds of this happening were so low that you didn't even consider it. But no. You just had to end up going to study for your finals the same time as your ex girlfriend, Zircon.

You two had dated for quite some time, but things didn't go that well. She was the head of the college debate team, and loved to argue, which you were terrible at.

Even outside of the debate team, she would find the most random things to debate. She told you it was practice for when she became a lawyer. Thankfully for her, she would most likely be a good one.

And that's why you panicked when you saw her here.

The library was crowded that day, as it was almost time for finals. Everyone decided to wait until the end of the semester to study, though, so you had trouble finding a good seat.

You eventually found one that was far enough away from her. But you knew that you probably weren't going to get anything done knowing that she was there.

It wouldn't have been so bad, if it weren't for the fact that you actually kind of missed her. Yeah, she debated a lot, but after you two broke up, you realized that it was something you liked about her.

But you figured that she probably moved on by now. After all, it had been about three months. You hadn't seen her since then, so who knows what she could have been up to lately?

Hiding behind your book, you tried to study, but you just couldn't focus. You glanced over where she was, and then looked towards the exit. Maybe you could sneak out of the library without her seeing you, and you could study at your dorm. Compared to here, it seemed like a less distracting place anyway.

You put down your book and scanned the library, observing the crowd. But when you glanced over at where she was, you noticed that she saw you.

Shit, shit, shit! Your cover was blown. You quickly made it look like you were just reading your book like normal. That didn't work, however, because she started walking towards you. Oh why now? Just keep your cool, stay calm. You continued fake reading your book until she went up to you.

"Hey, babe." she greeted. That nickname. You wish you could pretend you didn't miss being called that. "Studying?"

"I guess..." you muttered, not knowing what to say. Ugh, you both hated and loved it when she put you on the spot like this.

"Still wearing that shirt, huh?" she chuckled.

"Yep." you sighed, trying to avoid eye contact. But it was hard to with that confident demeanor of hers. Why did she have to be so distracting?

"So how are you doing these days?" she asked. "I've made it to the honor roll for the third year in a row."

"That's great." you replied.

"What about you?" Zircon questioned. "Have you done anything interesting?" You could tell that she was bragging to get your attention, and that she knew you hadn't been doing well. But you remained stoic even though you were dying on the inside.

"I've been doing okay." you told her.

"Okay enough to go Aquamarine's party on Saturday?" she offered. Wait, is she really...

"You're not mad at me?" you asked.

"What? No." she said. "I don't have time to be mad at anything." Yep, same old Zircon.

"I guess I could go." you replied. Was this even a good idea? You didn't know, but you didn't want to miss the opportunity to get back together, because it seemed like she wanted you back? You weren't good at reading emotions like she was. Maybe she just wanted to be friends. It wasn't good to jump to conclusions.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "See you later." she began to walk away. "By the way, you're holding that book upside down."

You immediately blushed in embarassment. God damnit, she was good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, another Gem will find herself in a quite similar situation as you did in this chapter, but how will someone as stubborn as her handle it?


	12. Gorgeous (Aquamarine X Gem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make me so happy it turns back to sad
> 
> There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have
> 
> You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad

It had been about five years since the uncorruption of all Gems on Earth, as well as the liberation of all Gems associated with Pink Diamond, and that included you. Of course, some of Yellow and Blue Diamond's Gems ended up on Earth as well. And Aquamarine was one of them. In your five years of living on Earth, you had never met her before, at least not until now.

Steven Universe, the hybrid son of Pink Diamond, was throwing a big party in honor of the fifth anniversary, and almost everyone, both Gem and human, were invited. And you decided to attend, since you couldn't turn down the opportunity for a party.

However, Aquamarine couldn't help but feel angry when she first saw you arrive at this party. Why? You had no idea who she was. So there was no reason for her to have any personal grudge on you, right?

Well, it was because you were gorgeous, and she hated that about you. It wasn't out of jealousy or anything. She knew that she was cute. But gorgeous was a whole different category. And this was why you had somehow managed to get her attention.

It all started when you met up with the Crystal Gems. You had bought a nice outfit at one of the human shops, and everyone noticed.

"Wow, _!" Steven exclaimed.

"Looking good." Amethyst added.

You smiled. "Thanks!" Twirling around, you showed off. "You look great, too!" Just then, Aquamarine flew in.

"Oh, uh hey Aquamarine." Steven greeted rather awkwardly. You could tell that they still weren't on the best of terms yet. "Have you met _ yet?"

Aquamarine glanced over at you. "No, I believe I haven't." she replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well, now you have!" Steven said with a smile.

"Hello Aquamarine, it's nice you meet you!" you told her. "I like your outfit!"

"Thanks... I guess." she rolled her eyes. "Where did you get yours?" Her sarcasm seemed to miss you completely.

"Oh, I got it at a little shop downtown." you explained.

The flying blue Gem took once last look at you. "Well, it's decent." Before you could respond, she flew off.

"I don't think she likes me very much." you muttered.

"Oh, don't worry. Aqua's not that great at making friends." Steven assured you.

"It's fine." you replied, brushing it off. "I'll make plenty of friends here. Besides, it's a party, so I'm gonna have a lot of fun." You tossed your hair.

Steven giggled. "That's the spirit, _."

* * *

The party went on, and you met all sorts of other Gems there. You particularly enjoyed the company of the Famethysts, a group of Quartz soldiers who once worked in the Human Zoo.

"Wow, _." the curly haired Amethyst, 8XJ, complimented. "You're a riot."

You blushed. "Oh stop."

"You're pretty cute, too." the skinny Jasper added.

"Wow, thanks!" you said. You weren't used to getting so many compliments in one night. As you were joking around with the Amethysts, Aquamarine watched.

She couldn't understand why she cared so much about what you were doing. Seeing you having fun somehow annoyed her more. Was she denying the fact that she wanted to be included? Yes, but it's not like she would admit that.

But she couldn't bring herself to speak to you. It was as if your beauty intimidated her. It was as if.... no no no no! This was not happening to her! She was NOT interested in anyone, let alone someone like you! At least, that's what she told herself. She was never good at acknowledging her feelings about anything.

Besides, she didn't even know if you would like her back, or if you were already with someone. If you were, than she'd be jealous of them. But the thought of someone as beautiful as you being single? That seemed worse somehow.

Unsure on how to approach this, she decided to wait and see.

* * *

 

The party had ended, but you stuck around to help clean up. Overall, you had a great time, making friends and dancing. Some of the Famethysts even flirted with you. You were sad that it was over, but also relieved because you were all partied out.

Aquamarine also stayed, but not because she wanted to. After overhearing you talk to some people, she had discovered you were single. Perfect. She had worked up the courage to confront you and give you a piece of her mind. No more chickening out.

As you were about to leave, you were stopped.

"Um, _, was it?" someone asked. You turned around and it was Aquamarine.

"Oh, hi again!" you greeted happily. "What's up?"

She took a deep breath. "I have something to say to you, and I've been waiting all night to say it."

"Alright, what is it?" you responded.

She just looked at you for a few seconds, like she was about to say something but couldn't find the words for it. Then out of nowhere, she got closer, kissed you on the cheek, and flew away.

You were stunned to say the least, but you laughed a little. If she intended to do that, well, you decided not to go after her. Steven did say she was stubborn, after all.

But now you wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her for a while.


	13. Untouchable (Goddess!White Diamond X Human!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Untouchable
> 
> Burning brighter than the sun
> 
> And when you're close I feel like coming undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double feature, babey!

All you could see was a dark abyss. You felt as if you were floating aimlessly. It took you a while to get used to it, but you began swimming around in this dark void.

You had no idea where you were, or how you managed to get here in the first place. Unable to see anything, you kept swimming on. Pretty soon, you saw specks of light. Were these stars? It looked like it. Even though it seemed like you were in outer space, you could breathe just fine.

Where were you?

As you swam through the stars, you saw a light in front of you. Curiousity getting the better of you, you moved towards the light. It got closer and closer until you were blinded by it.

The light dimmed a little, and you found yourself in a beautiful, bright room. It was entirely made of white marble, and a huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the woman standing before you.

You had never seen a more gorgeous woman in your entire life. Her white, spiky hair shined in the light, her pale skin looked as if it were glowing, and her long white dress and black and white starry cape fell down to the floor. Her face somewhat reminded you of a 1920s flapper, with dark lips and long eyelashes. Needless to say, you were mesmerized.

"Hello, there." she said, looking down at you. Her voice was loud, but her tone was soft. She was much bigger than you were.

Too stunned to say anything at first, you stumbled your words a little bit. "Who... who are you?"

She chuckled. "That is not important at the moment... just know that I am someone quite powerful." she replied.

"Like a goddess?"

"Simply put, yes, I am."

You immediately bowed. "I beg your pardon, I didn't realize-"

"Do not worry, the formalities are not necessary." she assured you. "But I have to say, I am quite impressed."

"What have I done to impress you?" you asked.

"It takes a lot to be able to find me." she walked down from her pedestal and came closer. Putting her hand on your cheek, you blushed. Her touch felt so wonderful. "You must be special in order to have done so."

"Where am I?"

"The answer is quite simple, actually." the woman told you. "You are asleep."

"You mean, this is all a dream?" That would explain why you were floating earlier.

"Not exactly." she replied. "You are in a comatose state, unable to wake up."

"So I'm in a coma?" you questioned. "When will I wake up?"

"Only time will tell..." she stated. "In the meantime, feel free to make yourself at home. I don't get visitors that often." She lifted your chin up so you were looking directly into her starry eyes. "Besides, you are quite adorable."

"Why, thank you..." You didn't know if it was a genuine compliment, or if she was patronizing you. But you hoped it was the former.

"Please enjoy your stay." she added, and then giggled. "I know I will~"

You felt your face heating up a little. Suddenly you realized that you might not mind spending an indefinite amount of time here. Feeling a bit brave, you got a bit closer to her. She pulled you into her arms and stroked your hair.

Now you didn't want to wake up.


	14. Safe and Sound (Rhodonite X Gem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just close your eyes, the sun is going down
> 
> You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now
> 
> Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm having a bit of writers block again. But holy motherforking shirtballs! This story has 800+ hits AND it's now my most popular story!! That is incredible!

It was a normal day(night? No one was sure) on the Sun Incinerator. Progress was being made, slowly but surely, on the journey back to Earth.

You were an Off Color Gem that had been picked up during their raid in one of Yellow Diamond's astroid mines. About to be shattered for insubordination, you had been rescued, quickly escaping with the crew that saved your life.

Getting to know the Off Colors and their Captain, a human named Lars, you quickly befriended them. One of your closest friends was Rhodonite, a fusion between a Ruby and a Pearl.

Right now, most of the crew was taking a break (save for Lars, who insisted on taking over so the rest can relax for the time being). Lars had told you all about a human thing called sleep, and you were excited to try it.

However, it didn't last long. You were woken up when you heard pacing back and forth. Opening your eyes, you saw none other than Rhodonite, looking nervous, a tad bit more than usual.

"Is everything okay, Rhodonite?" you asked, getting up. She looked at you with a bit of surprise and stopped pacing.

"Oh! _, it's you." she responded, a bit shaken. "It's... it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." you pointed out. "If there is something wrong, you can tell me."

Rhodonite sighed. "When I was performing a 'sleep', I had a... vision..."

"I think Lars called it a dream." you mentioned. "What happened?"

"Well..." She clenched her fists, then took a deep breath. "I saw the gem used to be my owner."

"Morganite." you murmured. The fusion had told you about how she ended up an Off Color, the forbidden romance between the Ruby and Pearl that formed her, and how angry Morganite was when she found out.

"She somehow found me again and was trying to separate us." Rhodonite explained. "I kept running and trying to hide, but she kept finding me. I can still hear her cruel laugh."

"Don't worry, Rhodonite. It was just a dream. Lars said they weren't real."

"I know, but what if she somehow finds me again?" she panicked, her hands in her face. "What if she somehow tracks me down? She knows I'm still out there."

"We won't let that happen." you assured her. Standing up, you walked over to her and held out your hand.

She took it, but still had a worried look on her face. "I know you won't, but you don't know her like I do. She's terrifying!"

You looked her straight in the eye. "It doesn't matter how scary she is. Once we get to Earth, we'll be free. She'd have no authority over you there. We'll all be safe and sound." She held onto you for comfort. "And besides, I would face the Diamonds to protect you."

"Really?"

"Really." you repeated, giving her a hug. Rhodonite, not used to the sudden gesture of affection, blushed a little, then hugged you back. Somehow this made the both of you feel better.

"Thanks for being there for me." she said.

"It's no problem." you replied.

"I predict... _ and Rhodonite will comfort each other in a loving embrace! How adorable!" Padparascha interrupted out of nowhere. The two of you stopped hugging and saw the Rutile Twins giggling while Flourite simply smiled.

"Good news everybody!" Lars announced. "We should getting to Earth sooner than expected!"

Everyone cheered, and you hugged Rhodonite once more. You couldn't help but smile at all the time you'll get to spend on Earth without the fear of being shattered, and especially the time you'll be to spend with Rhodonite.

You were about to have a whole new life ahead of you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like 90% sure Morganite is the movie villian, mainly because in real life the largest Morganite in the world is a giant heart shape (The Pink Sweetheart). Which, by the way, I'm DEFINITELY going to write a chapter for when the movie comes out(whenever that is am I right?). I already have some ideas if my predictions are correct.


	15. Fifteen (Teen!Yellow Pearl X Teen!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've found time can heal most anything
> 
> And you just might find who you're supposed to be
> 
> I didn't know who I was supposed to be
> 
> At fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 900+ hits? Dayum, we're almost at 1000! This chapter is probably the longest so far.
> 
> So I'm not normally interested in high school AUs. But I figured that I HAD to make the 15th chapter be this one.

Taking a deep breath, you walked through the doors of Homeworld High School for the first time. You were fifteen years old, and this was your first year at this school. And it would be a long one, too.

As you walked around, you observed all the other students. You saw the seniors, walking around as if they'd been here their whole lives. You kinda hoped one of them would talk to you, but no one seemed to be that interested.

Your first class was about to start, but luckily you made it in on time. Carefully looking at the available seats, you chose to sit next to a tall, skinny girl with short blonde hair.

"Hi." you greeted, trying to make conversation. She looked at you with a sort of snobby expression, but still decided to respond.

"Hello." she replied.

"I'm _." you told her.

"I'm Yolanda." she stated. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah." you said. Just then, a group of girls walked by.

"Oh no, don't tell me I'm in a class with them..." she whispered to you.

"Who are they?" you asked.

"Where do I even start?" Yolanda replied. "See that one?" she pointed to a girl with green eyes and spiky blonde hair. She was tall and was currently talking with another student. "That is Emmy. In the eighth grade, she put gum in my hair."

"Ooh, yikes." you responded. "That's awful."

"I know! And see the small one?" You looked over at another girl, one with short blue hair with a ribbon in it. Judging by her clothes, she looked very preppy. "Her name is Aquamarine. She's one of the most popular girls in our grade. She's a foreign exchange student from England, I believe. Do not mess with her."

"I got it." you noted, making sure to remember that.

"But to be honest, it's so fun to make fun of her." she admitted. She put on a goofy face. "Oh look at me!" she imitated a mock British accent. "I'm so rich and fancy yet I decided to go to an American public school so I can brag to the commoners." The two of you both giggled, but then saw Aquamarine walking towards you.

"Oh shit!" you whispered.

"What are you two laughing about?" Aquamarine asked.

"Oh, well there's this video on Youtube." you explained. "You see, it's about-"

"I don't care. Just be quieter about it, please." Aquamarine replied, cutting you off immediately, and walked away.

"Okay then." You immediately stopped talking. She seemed really intimidating for someone so short.

"That was a close one!" Yolanda said. "Nice save."

"Thanks." you responded.

"And then there's Topaz, Aquamarine's lackey." she went on. You saw a large girl with a blonde buzzcut and yellow headphones. She seemed a bit sad? "She follows her around, but to be honest, I don't think she really enjoys being Aqua's friend. But she's probably too afraid to leave her. Who knows what would happen if she did."

"Well that's unfortunate." you responded. Just then, the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, welcome to your first day of high school..."

* * *

 

Yolanda eventually became your best friend at Homeworld High. You had a couple of classes together and always sat with each other at lunch. Every other weekend you would have a sleep over, where you would talk about school, the popular kids, your favorite interests, and everything in between. Things were going great.

And then, a few months into the school year, things started to go south. It all started when Yolanda began dating a senior named Yanna Diamond.

You never liked Yanna. She always seemed to be strict and stern. It didn't help that she was a senior. But Yolanda was crazy about her, so you ignored this. If Yolanda was happy, then you were happy.

But it seemed as though she was spending less time with you and more time with Yanna. Sometimes she would sit with Yanna and her friends rather than qith you, and the sleepovers started to happen less often.

This bothered you immensely, but you tried your best to not let it get the best of you. Besides, you had other things to focus on, because you were also dating someone.

His name was Kevin and he was a junior. He was considered one of the coolest guys in his grade. Plus, he had a car, which meant he was automatically cooler. And tonight, you had a date with him.

It was a Friday night, and you were currently in your room getting ready. You couldn't believe it, your very first date! Dancing around your room in excitement, you were ecstatic as you saw him pull into your parents' driveway.

* * *

The date started off swimmingly. The two of you went to see a movie, which was pretty exciting. He even put his arm around your shoulders during the film.

But later on, it went downhill pretty fast. After the movie was over, he drove you to a remote hill. The two of you were going to go stargazing. At least, that's what he said. As he pulled in, you noticed a few other cars parked too. Each of them had a couple making out or having sex. It was then you realized what was really going on.

And you went with it at first. The two of you did make out. He was a pretty good kisser, too. But as he started to pull on your clothes and began necking you, you started thinking. Was this really what you wanted? Were you ready for this? What would Mom and Dad think?

What would Yolanda think?

Realizing this, you immediately pushed him away.

"I don't think I can do this." you told him. "I'm not ready."

"What do you mean?" he responded in an annoyed tone. "We were about to get to the good part."

"I'm not ready." you repeated. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Ugh, fine." Kevin huffed. "It's still disappointing, though."

"Can you drive me home, please?" you asked. "It's getting late."

He sighed. "Alright."

* * *

Monday arrived faster than you expected. But something seemed off. Yolanda didn't show up to any of her classes, which was weird, because she was always quite punctual(to the point where she even bragged about it). She wasn't at lunch, either.

This was unlike her, so you decided to go to her place after school. When you did, however, you weren't expecting this.

You found her in her room, crying.

"Yolanda?" you called. "What's going on?"

"_?" she sniffled. You had never seen her cry before. "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't at school today. What happened?" you asked. Yolanda took a deep breath.

"_, I lost my virginity." she told you. You gasped.

"Yolanda..." You were completely shocked. "Was it Yanna?"

She nodded. You sat down next to her on the bed. "I wasn't ready. I knew I wasn't. But I went with it anyway because I thought I could be mature enough for her." Tears were streaming down her face. "And now she won't even talk to me."

"What?" you replied.

"It's like she only wanted me for one thing, and once I gave it to her, she no longer cares!" she cried. "She took advantage of me..."

"Oh, Yolanda... I'm so sorry..." Without realizing it, you started to cry, too.

"Why should you be sorry?" she blubbered. "I should be sorry for abandoning you."

"I forgive you." you assured her. Then you remembered another thing. "If it makes you feel any better, I broke up with Kevin."

"You did?" she asked.

"He tried to take advantage of me, too." you explained. "But I told him I didn't want to go through with it."

"Oh, _. I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed. "I wish I had the guts to do what you did."

"I almost went with it." you told her, wiping a tear from your eye. "But the whole time I couldn't help but think about how you would feel."

"Really? Because when I was with Yanna, I couldn't help but think about how much better it would be if I were with you instead." she revealed.

You gave her a hug and she held onto you. Sobbing into her shoulders, there was nothing you wanted more than to be with her. And when Kevin tried to make love with you, you realized. There was someone you wanted more.

"Yolanda, you're my best friend in the whole world." you sobbed. "And I want you to know that you make me so happy. I promise I won't leave you."

"_, I think this might sound crazy..." Yolanda held on tight to your hand. "But I think I love you."

You looked at her and wept more tears, but this time they were tears of joy. "That's wonderful, because I think I love you, too." You gave her another hug. "I think that we can survive high school together."

"I don't think we can, I know we will." she replied.

You pulled away and put your hand on her cheek, wiping away another tear. "That's the Yolanda I know."

She smiled. "I'm glad we had this talk." Already, the both of you felt much better. "Do you want to sleep over? We can make fun of Aquamarine some more."

"Sure." you accepted.

* * *

You and Yolanda held hands as the two of you walked away from the entrance of Homeworld High. Donned in cap and down, the both you looked at it for the last time after four years of memories.

Fanfare played in the background as you opened an acceptance letter from Beach City University... the same college that Yolanda had also been accepted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all probably figured it out by now, but every single chapter is based on a Taylor Swift song. All of them. It's kind of the theme of this whole thing. In case you haven't figured it out, well, now you know. :) And since there are a lot of Taylor Swift songs, this is going to be a long series. And I am excited!


	16. Out of The Woods (Topaz X Human!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we out of the woods yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. There are some chapters I'm stuck on. But I figured out how to finish this one, though.
> 
> And not only do I have passed 1000+ hits, but 1100+????? Holy sheeeeeeeetttt! Thank you all so much! I am speechless!

Needless to say, this was not how you planned on spending your weekend.

It all started Friday night. You were leaving work when you were approached by a small blue Gem. Steven had told you about Gems, but you didn't recognize this one.

"Are you _?" she asked.

"I dunno, depends on who's asking." you replied, leaning against the wall. You didn't really trust this new Gem, so you had to play it cool.

"I'm asking." the Gem stated.

"And who are you, exactly?" you questioned. If this Gem was trouble, you wanted to be careful.

"That is none of your concern." she told you. "Just tell us where _ is or else!"

"Or else what?"

You regretted that last question, because now you were running for dear life down the street from a small, pissed, flying Gem.

"Human! Get back here this instant!" she yelled. After running for a while, you came up with a plan. Hiding in an alley, you waited for the Gem to pass by you. You pulled out a small knife that was in your pocket in case of an emergency.

Unfortunately, she spotted you. But before she could do anything, you stabbed her until she poofed. You felt bad about it, but it was out of self defense. Besides, she was a Gem. She would come back again anyway. Now you had her Gem in your hand. Unsure of what to do with it, you decided to visit the one person that knew.

* * *

"Aquamarine is back?!" Steven exclaimed. After you told him what happened, he explained the situation to you, how an Aquamarine and a Topaz fusion tried to collect humans for a Human Zoo. "What about Topaz? Where is she? She was with her the last time."

"Topaz? No, it was just her." you told him.

"You don't think she could still be out there, could she?" he asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." you said.

"I think we should go look for her. I know she's a lot nicer than Aquamarine, so she shouldn't be as much of a threat." Steven explained. "But what are we going to do about her?" Steven pointed to the Gem that was still in your hand.

"Hmm, I have an idea." You went into Steven's bathroom and placed the Gem in the bathtub. Taking out your phone, you put on a music playlist pressed play. Leaving it next to the sink, you left the bathroom and locked the door. "There we go."

"Why'd you put on music?" Steven asked.

"Just in case she gets bored, I dunno." you responded with a shrug. "I hope she likes Grease."

Steven laughed a little, then remembered the serious situation. "Now, we can't just leave her here."

"Hey, why don't I go look for Topaz while you watch the bathroom." you suggested. "If she's as harmless as you say she is, I should be fine, right?"

"Yeah, but will you be okay? I mean, she is pretty strong." he told you.

"I have a pocket knife." you replied, taking it out once more and showing him.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

* * *

You walked around Beach City, looking for this mysterious Gem. Steven told you that she was large and yellow, so she would probably stand out. But where would she be?

Eventually, you found yourself in Funland. It was currently empty, but you didn't really mind. As you looked around, you heard crying coming from around a corner.

You looked over and saw a large, yellow Gem crying. She had a blond buzzcut, and two Gems where her ears were supposed to be. This must be Topaz, you thought.

"What's wrong?" you asked.

The Gem sniffled. "I don't know what to do! I was sent to go on a mission to Earth, but I got seperated from my Aquamarine."

"Oh, well..." You remembered that you were the whole reason for this mess in the first place, but you tried to cheer her up. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yellow Diamond won't be happy about this at all..." she muttered. "I can't go back to Homeworld without her, I'm already on thin ice! I can bear the thought of being separated."

"Do you have to go back to Homeworld? I mean, if you stay on Earth, you don't have to worry about being separated." you suggested. At this point, you weren't sure what you were doing. But she seemed like someone who could be reasoned with.

"What will I do on Earth?" she replied. "I can't just abandon my duties."

"Sure you can! You might need a break from it all anyway." you told her. "It'll be good for you."

"It will?" she looked at you with some hope in her eyes.

"Maybe I could show you some Earth stuff." you said, looking up at her.

"Are you sure Aquamarine won't get mad?" she reminded.

"Not even the Diamonds will notice you're gone." you assured her. "You're safe here, they have no authority on Earth. You're out of the woods."

"Really?" she exclaimed. "Well, then will you show me what Earth has to offer?"

"Of course I will." you said with a smile.

She immediately hugged you. "Oh thank you so much!" For someone who looked like a soldier, she had the personality of a cute bunny rabbit. "Oh, what should I call you?"

"My name is _." you answered.

"Okay, _." She wiped some of her tears and was starting to become a bit happier. "Teach me about Earth."

* * *

"That was so beautiful!" Topaz cried. The two of you were walking back to Steven's after a whole day of showing Topaz around. You had just showed her a Disney movie. "Her love for him broke the spell!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." you told her.

"Hey, _? I have a question." She looked kind of nervous.

"What is it?" you asked.

"If I was cursed like the prince in that story, would you try to break the spell?" That was an unexpected question, but after what happened today, you were able to think of an answer.

"You know what? I think I would." you said.

"I'm so happy. I would definitely try to break the spell if you were cursed." she replied. "On Homeworld, I constantly felt like I had to stay alert. I was paranoid that I would be seperated, or if someone found out how I really felt. But here I feel... calm and free. I made my decision, I'm staying here. In a way, you kind of broke my spell. Well, I'm still worried. Even if I'm on Earth, I can't help that. But here I'm just a little less scared. Thank you, _."

This meant more than you realized. She had only been on Earth for one day, but you somehow managed to convince her to stay. Not only that, but you both became friends in the process. It sounded cheesy, but you were so glad you decided to walk home that night instead of driving. Because if you drove home, you wouldn't have met her.

The two of you walked into Steven's house. "Steven, we're back!"

You were greeted with the sight of Steven panicking. There were several furniture objects in front of the bathroom door. You heard a loud banging coming from the bathroom mixed with Grease playing in the bathroom.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU-"

_"But now there's nowhere to hide..."_

"ONCE I BREAK FREE OF THIS EARTH PRISON-"

_"I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you..."_

"YOU WILL ALL REGRET THIS!"

You looked at Steven, and he looked back at you with a nervous smile. "Oh boy..."


	17. Getaway Car (Criminal!Navy X Human!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, nothing good starts in a getaway car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my stars, this chapter took FOREVER! I was stuck on this one for so long (that's why I haven't been updating this recently.) It's also the longest chapter so far, exceeding 2000 words!

Work had been tough on you. It had been a busy week due to your old boss retiring. You had to stay overtime to help prepare for the retirement party. The extra work had tired you out a rather big deal, so you decided to call an Uber instead of walking to the subway like you usually did.

After ten minutes, your Uber driver pulled in. A blue haired woman named Lapis Lazuli, you knew her pretty well.

"Long day today?" she asked.

"Yeah." you groaned, getting into the car.

"Tell me about it." she replied. The car started and she began driving. "I hope you don't mind, but I need to stop at the liquor store. Peridot and Amethyst wanted some booze."

"It's fine. I don't mind a long car ride since I might just take a nap here anyway." you assured her.

"That's good." Lapis said. Stopping at the liquor store, she parked the car. "I promise I won't be long."

"Take your time." you told her as she stepped out of the car. Putting your seat back, you relaxed and let your eyes close. After a few moments, you began to fall asleep. 

* * *

 

By the time you woke up, you were already on the road again. But something was incredibly wrong.

First, you were on the highway, which was nowhere near your apartment. Second, it was a highway you didn't even recognize. And three?

The person driving the car was not Lapis.

You instantly snapped out of your grogginess when you realized it. The driver was a short woman with brown skin and a dark reddish-brown afro. She wore a red crop top and black shorts. There was even a little pink flower in her hair.

"Um... excuse me?" you asked. The girl was a bit suprised at first.

"Oh, you're awake." she said in a cheery tone. "I was wondering when you were gonna do that."

"I see..." You didn't know what to do or say here. "Who are you?"

She giggled. "Oh, I'm Navy! Nice to meet you." The girl seemed really nice.

"Well then... hello, Navy." you replied. "What's going on, exactly?"

"Oh, well I stole this car and you happened to be in it." she told you. "You looked so peaceful sleeping so I didn't want to wake you up."

"You're carjacking?!" you exclaimed.

"No, I borrowed it so I could get away from the police. They're really on my case this time." she explained.

"That's what carjacking is." you stated.

"I know." she smiled.

"What did you do?" you asked. You didn't want to make any assumptions, but someone who steals a car to run from the police and be this calm about it could be dangerous.

"It's none of your concern, really." Navy replied. "Just sit down and keep quiet, and maybe I won't hurt you after all." It weirded you out how cheery this person was about something so illegal.

You looked around. Maybe you could wait until she exited the highway and slowed down, then you could jump out the car and escape. But then you realized your hands were tied so you couldn't unbuckle.

"Uh... why are my hands tied?" you asked nervously.

"I couldn't let you run off and tell the police about me, now could I?" she responded, eyes still on the road. "So until I manage to get out of this state, you're sticking with me."

"So you're kidnapping me?"

"Yep!" she cheered.

This was a scary situation you found yourself in, but you had to remain calm. The only thing you could do was play along, and then you could run away later. But it was hard since you could feel your heart beating faster than you thought was possible. Luckily, she didn't notice.

* * *

 

After a while on the road, Navy stopped at a diner. By now, the both of you were in a town you didn't recognize.

"Where are we?" you questioned.

"We're near the state border. I just stopped to get food." Navy told you. "You must be starving." She was right. You hadn't eaten since you left work.

"For someone who just kidnapped me, you're being pretty nice about it." you commented.

"Sometimes you gotta act nice to get what you want." she explained. "It's my strategy."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" you asked.

"I know what I'm doing." she said, untying your hands. "They don't know me around here." she held onto your hand tightly. "You're being suprisingly calm about all this."

"It's a fear reaction."

* * *

The two of you sat down and ordered your meals. You really weren't sure why you agreed to this, but it wasn't like you had any choice. Despite this girl's cheerful appearance, you knew she was some kind of dangerous, so you didn't want to upset her. It was the fact that she was so calm about this whole thing that worried you.

"Oh boy, this'll be fun!" she exclaimed. "It'll be like a date."

"I have to say..." you stated. "This is a weird way to have a date."

"I've had weirder ones." Navy told you. "It didn't end well. For him, at least." You blinked. "But you're pretty cool."

"Thanks, I guess?"

"So tell me about yourself." she requested. "I might as well get to know you a little."

"Well, okay..." you sighed. "I'm _, I work in an office, and I'm really scared right now."

"_, if I intended to hurt you, I would have already done it." she assured you, still keeping the same cheery tone.

"I hope you're not just saying that to get my guard down." you replied. "What about you?"

"I've been running from the police for some time now, me and my sisters."

"Your sisters?" you asked.

"Yeah, I've got five of them." she told you. "I think they'd like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's Eyeball, the oldest. We call her that because she lost an eye once." she explained.

"Oh dear..."

"Then there's Army. She's the most aggressive out of all of us. And Doc, who is the smartest, so she's kind of our leader." she continued. "Ruby's the middle, and the only one of us with a clean record. Last time we heard from her, she was getting married, to her wife, Sapphire." That got your attention immediately.

"Wait, Ruby and Sapphire Sugar?" you interrupted.

"You know them?" Navy asked.

"Yeah, Sapphire is my co-worker." you revealed. "I've met her wife a couple times. I didn't know Ruby had sisters."

"I don't think she talks about us, much." she said, kind of sadly. "She doesn't like being associated with a bunch of criminals."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Hello, would you like anything to drink?" the waitress asked, interrupting you. Looking at the menu, you thought for a moment.

"I'll have an old fashioned." you ordered.

"Me too." Navy replied.

"Alright, then." the waitress said. "I'll return shortly." She then left, leaving you to continue your conversation.

* * *

The two of you continued talking. To your surprise, there was a lot more to this strange girl that stole your friend's car and kind of kidnapped you.

As the night went on, the two of you chatted about life, interests, and funny little stories. You found her stories about her sisters particularly interesting.

Not only that, but the more you got to know her, the less frightening she seemed. It was almost as if you hadn't been kidnapped and were actually going on a date with someone.

A little while later, you noticed Navy getting a little tense when you both saw a man walking into the diner. Something about her expression looked as if she knew who this person was.

"_, we have to go right now." she stated in a serious tone.

"Why?" you asked. Navy quickly paid for the meal and grabbed your hand, taking you out of the diner.

* * *

"Why'd you do that?" you questioned her.

"I'm afraid we can't be seen here, _." she told you. "We need some place to stay the night. Unnoticed."

You spotted what looked like a motel in the distance. "What about there?" You fekt it was better to just help out than pry for answers.

Navy looked at the motel. "Perfect, let's go."

* * *

Arriving at the motel, the two of you walked in. Navy still held onto your hand as tight as ever.

"Do you have any vacancies? It's a bit urgent." Navy told the person at the desk.

They opened up their book. "Let me see here..." They looked closely. "It's a busy weekend, but we have three rooms available. However, they're all singles."

"Are you sure that's all that's available?" you asked.

"Sorry, but that's all there is." they replied.

"Alright!" Navy exclaimed. "We'll take it!"

"Are you so sure about this?" you questioned, nervously.

"Trust me."

* * *

"Okay, how are we gonna do this?" you asked, looking at the only bed in the room.

"Why don't we just share it?" Navy suggested.

"Uhh...."

"Don't worry, it's just sleeping. It'll be completely innocent, here." she assured you, then gave you a look. "Or if you don't want it to be..."

You blushed a deep red. Did she really say that? It was unbelievable how casual she was about everything.

"I'm kidding!" she said. "Unless you're down for it."

"N-no thanks, I'm good." you told her, still blushing. You kicked off your shoes and fell onto the bed in exhaustion. After everything that happened tonight, you were tired beyond belief.

She laid down next to you and sighed. "You know, _? I had fun tonight."

"I liked the part where we had dinner." you replied. "Not so much the getting carjacked part. You know, I don't think you're as bad as I thought."

"If you knew all the things I've done, you'd think otherwise. But I appreciate the compliment." she stated.

"Is it weird that I'm kind of glad I met you?" you asked. Despite her... questionable morality, you found yourself appreciating your company, whether or not you thought you were crazy for doing so.

"I'm kinda glad I met you, too." she told you.

You smiled. "Thank you, for the date."

She looked at you for a moment. "Hey, _? There is something I'd like to give you, if you don't mind."

"What is it?" You were curious.

Suddenly, she kissed you on the lips. It was a quick kiss, but it was enough for you to understand her intentions. You felt your cheeks heat up. Your first kiss.

"Navy, I..." you stammered. At a loss for words, you tried to think of a response.

"I couldn't help it, you're just so cute!" she exclaimed. "Think of it as your reward for helping me."

You decided to return the favor by hugging her. She was a bit surprised at first, but she returned the embrace. The next thing you two knew, you were laying in her arms.

"That was your reward for giving me that other reward." you told her.

She giggled. "Why, _, I didn't think you'd become so attached to me~"

You yawned and leaned your head against hers. "I didn't think I would either..."

The two of you giggled and she moved her head down to your chest. The warmth of her body put you at ease, and soon enough, you drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When you woke up, the sun shined through the window and directly on your face. However, the warmth from last night had vanished. Opening your eyes, the first thing you noticed was the fact that Navy was no longer next to you.

You got up from the warm bed and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. There was, however, a note on the nightstand with your name on it.

Curious, you opened the note.

__,_

_Sorry for leaving you. I had to. But I enjoyed your company very much and I hope to see you again._

_Navy_

Underneath was a phone number, with the words "call me" and a heart next to it, along with a few hundred dollar bills.

Even after everything that happened, you couldn't help but smile. Were you mad that she left you behind? Yes. Were you still a bit shaken up? Definitely. Were you unsure of what to do now that you were all alone in a town you didn't know? Absolutely.

But goddamnit. For a criminal, she definitely was a cute one.

Maybe you would give her a call sometime...


	18. I'd Lie (Holly Blue Agate X Gem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if you asked me if I loved her, I'd lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a double feature to make up for the lack of updates. This one is short, sorry.

Most of the time, the Human Zoo was pretty quiet. They had everything they needed there, so they didn't really have any problems other than the occasional human falling from a tree or hurting themselves, but one of the Amethysts would always take care of that. This left you and the rest of the gems in the facility with more free time than anticipated. It didn't help that this place was cut off from the rest of Homeworld.

When you first arrived at the facility, you didn't know what to think of Holly Blue Agate at first. She seemed just like any other Agate: strict, cruel, and zero tolerance for nonsense. But somehow she also felt different.

During your first few weeks under her command, you did everything she asked without question. You aspired to be the favorite. Never speaking unless spoken to, showing up to your post exactly on time, responding to every order with a "yes, Holly Blue Agate!" and a salute, things like that in hope that you win her admiration.

Even though she was hard on you, for some reason that made you admire her more. You didn't understand why, so you never questioned it.

And you never dared to admit this, either. If anyone were to ask, you were just doing your job as intended.

One day, Holly Blue had requested you to meet with her. You weren't given any reason why, but you hoped it was good. Still, there were plenty of worries.

What if she was unsatisfied with your work? Even though you tried your absolute best, there was the possibility that it wasn't enough. What if you slipped up without noticing?

You walked through into the main chamber and the doors shut behind you. Holly Blue Agate was there waiting. As usual, you saluted and bowed.

"You requested my presence, Holly Blue Agate?" you asked in your usual tone.

"Yes." she responded. You stood back up. "I have been observing your activity for the past couple of weeks. And I have to say, I am quite impressed."

"I'm just doing my job." you replied.

"Well, you've been doing it excellently!" she exclaimed. "How do you do it?"

"I don't know, I just do what comes naturally, I guess." You weren't really used to Holly complimenting you like this. Maybe you succeeded in winning her favor.

"Keep doing it, then." Holly told you. "Maybe your excellent behavior should be rewarded in the future."

Something about what she said made you blush a little, but you kept to yourself. Remember, it's just your job. "Understood, Holly Blue Agate."

"I'm glad you understand." she said. She walked around, trying to get a good look at you. Turning you around, looking at your gem, you wondered what she was doing. But to be honest, you didn't really mind.

While she was observing you, you observed her in return. You noticed her cold, ice blue eyes and her white hair styled in an interesting way.

"That will be all." she ordered.

As you left, something about your meeting with Holly Blue Agate resonated with you. You secretly hoped she would call you again.

"So, what was that all about?" one of the Amethysts asked.

"It was nothing." you lied. "Just a status report.

No one was going to know how you really felt.


	19. Stay Beautiful(Padparascha X Human!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're beautiful  
> Every little piece, love; don't you know?  
> You're really gonna be someone  
> Ask anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates on this one. Also, I decided to replace all the ship tags with ”Reader/Various” as a way to save space(and so that I don’t have to keep adding every single chapter, and if I keep doing that, it will take up half the page!). I kept the character tags, though.

You walked towards Steven’s house as the seagulls flew in front of the afternoon sun. He had invited you over because he had something to show you. Knowing Steven, it could be anything.

As you made your way to the beach, you noticed some figures in the distance. Getting a little closer, you were able to make them out.

The first one you saw appeared to be a giant caterpillar-like creature. Then there was someone who almost looked like Garnet, but seemed a lot more shy and nervous. Another one looked like a pair of conjoined twins. And finally, there was a short orange figure.

You knew right away these were Gems, albeit ones you’ve never seen before.

”There you are, _!” Steven exclaimed upon seeing you. He ran towards you excitedly. ”I want you to meet some new friends!”

”Alright, sure.” you replied. Any friends of Steven were friends of yours, after all.

”_, I want you to meet Rhodonite...” he gestured towards the one that looked similar to Garnet. Upon closer inspection, you noticed that she was a fusion.

”Hi.” you greeted. She looked at you nervously, but kindly.

”Oh, hi...” she muttered. You frowned a bit.

”Don’t worry, she’s just shy.” another Gem pointed out. You looked towards the conjoined twins.

”She’s not used to meeting new people.” the other twin said. ”We’re Rutile, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

”Salutations!” the first twin added.

”It’s nice to meet you, too!” you replied. ”I’m _.”

”_?” you heard the giant caterpillar say. You looked up and saw her towering over you, a fusion of what appeared to be about six Gems. ”That’s... an... interesting name.”

”Thanks.” you responded. ”What’s your name?”

”I’m... Flourite...” she told you. ”And this is Padparascha...” she pointed to the short orange Gem.

”Steven’s bringing a new human friend!” Padparascha exclaimed.

”She can only predict things that just happened.” Steven mentioned, but you didn’t seem to mind.

She seemed so adorable, you thought. And really pretty.

”So I was thinking we could all hang out.” Steven continued. ”Maybe get to know each other.”

”Sounds great.” Rhodonite commented.

”Good idea.” the left Rutile twin stated.

”I like it.” the right twin repeated.

* * *

For most of the day, you, Steven, and these new Gems hung out together. You got to know them pretty well, but one of them stood out in particular. And that was Padparascha.

Something about her seemed fascinating to you. Her smile, the way she walked, her short hair. Everything about her was so adorable and you couldn’t help but internally sigh. Even her voice sounded nice to your ears.

But most of all, you thought she was beautiful. And somehow, you were curious if she was aware of how pretty she was. 

You weren’t afraid to admit you liked her, but you weren’t sure if she could like you back. She was most likely aware of the concept of love after spending a long time with Rhodonite and Flourite.

It was at the end of the day when you all were swimming in the ocean. You had run back home and gotten your bathing suit so you could join the others. While you were wading around in the water, you noticed Padparascha sitting on a rock, watching the others calmly. 

You decided to get out of the water to keep her company. Maybe she didn’t like swimming? The last thing you wanted was for her to feel left out.

Grabbing a towel, you dried off and sat down next to her, admiring the sunset that was beginning to form across the sky.

”The Earth is beautiful, isn’t it?” you compliments. Then you looked the other way. ”Just like you...” you whispered, just quiet enough so that she wouldn’t hear.

”Oh my!” she exclaimed. You mentally panicked, wondering if she had just heard you.

”The cute human _ is going to sit next to me wearing their pretty swimming garments!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think what I’ll do from now on is write a bunch of chapters ahead of time, and then release them twice a week during my break(starting Dec. 19th) that way I have chapters to post. 
> 
> Also, what has been your favorite chapter so far? I’m a but curious.


	20. Smoky Black Nights (Sadie X Gem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a million things  
> Spoke a million words  
> Now I only wanna speak to you
> 
> Waiting for the words  
> Counting every bird  
> There's nothing I'd rather do  
> On a smokey black night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2019! Here’s to a new year with tons of new content. My new years resolution is to write more.
> 
> So this chapter is based on a song that’s unreleased. My new plan is to make every tenth chapter to be an unreleased song that way to make things interesting(and so that it takes longer for me to run out of released songs). This one you can hear on youtube but it’s very old.

You waited as the sun was beginning to set, seagulls flying in front of it majestically while the waves on the shore crashed along into the sand.

The Earth had been quite fascinating to you. Even though you’ve been here for a year now, you were always learning new things about it. How everything changes, the weather, the people... it was strange to you, but you liked it so much that Homeworld became so dull and monotone in comparison.

But your favorite thing about the Earth had to be the beach. The smell of the saltwater, the feeling of the warm sand, the sounds the waves made, and the sky turning orange with every sunset... it was all so wonderful for you. Nothing on Homeworld could ever compare to this.

“Hey, _!” a voice called out to you. You looked and saw that it was Sadie, one of Steven’s human friends. You liked her a lot as she was fun to be around.

”Hello, Sadie.” you greeted.

”What are you up to?” she asked.

”I’m just walking along the beach,” you explained, looking down at your feet in the sand. ”It’s really relaxing.”

”How about I join you? If you don’t mind, that is...”

”You can join if you want.” you replied, smiling a little. To be honest, you were glad Sadie decided to walk with you because you wanted to get to know her more. Human culture fascinated you, but something about Sadie interested you more.

“Thanks!” the human said.

The two of you walked for a while, talking about her band, her friends, sometimes even talking about how overbearing her mother can be. At one point, she brought up Lars. He was still in space, and you could tell that Sadie still missed him a great deal.

Even though there was nothing you could do to bring Lars and his new friends back to Earth, you wanted her to still be happy even if she was missing someone.

”It’s going to be alright, Sadie.” you assured her, holding her hand. ”I’ll be here for you.”

You watched as the human’s cheeks turned slightly red in response, and then she smiled. ”Thank you, _.”

”It’s no problem. I just want to see you happy.” you told her. Looking at the sky, you noticed the sun was setting further. ”Do you want to sit down and watch the sun set?”

”That would be nice.” Sadie replied. The both of you walked back toward the dryer area of the beach and rested yourselves onto the sand.

Despite the sunset being absolutely gorgeous, you couldn’t help but find her pretty beautiful as well. You were new to this feeling, however, so you didn’t know what to say or do.

You figured Garnet would know more about this type of thing, so you made a mental note to talk to her later.

But for now you would just relax and enjoy the view, both the sunset and the friendly human that you had befriended. 

And then, once it became night time, you two could watch the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up bumping the rating up to M because of the next chapter...


	21. Dress (Pirate!Rose Quartz and Pearl X Princess!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inescapable, I’m not even going to try
> 
> And if I get burned, at least we were electrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lime Warning: This is the riskiest thing I’ve written and I’ve changed the rating from T to M because of this chapter.
> 
> This wasn’t even the chapter I was planning on writing but I liked the idea so much.

A long time ago, in a kingdom far away, you were a princess.

Raised in a castle, you were brought up as any princess would be: homeschooled by the finest tutors, fed by the most skilled chefs in the land, and occasionally went to massive balls wearing expensive dresses.

You lived a life of luxury, but it wasn’t enough.

It was all so boring. You desperately wanted more excitement, to go on adventures, but even more importantly, you wanted to fall in love.

Of course, being a princess, you weren’t allowed any of these things. You were supposed to be proper, chaste, and prepared to rule the kingdom when your parents were no longer able to. So what was someone like you to do?

You read books.

It started when you were just twelve years old. You would sneak into the royal library when your parents were away and read some of the romance and adventure books. The ones that the library didn’t have, you paid a servant to smuggle in more books for you to read.

As you got older, you discovered stories that were... not really meant for the eyes of someone like you. Tales of fair maidens being whisked away by knights or pirates, describing their steamy affairs in rather explicit detail. And you loved it.

Every once in a while, you would pull out the box of books from under your bed and read them over and over, dreaming it would someday happen to you. It helped you deal with your otherwise boring life in this castle filled with stuck-up people.

You knew these were just fantasies, and that they would never happen to you. But that didn’t stop you from dreaming.

* * *

 

One day, however, you were leaving to go on a ship to a nearby kingdom to meet a potential suitor. You were absolutely dreading it, but you sucked it up and went anyway.

But then, you remembered the sea that the ship would end up having to cross: the Crystal Sea.

According to rumors you heard among servants, there was a recently formed gang of pirates that roamed the Crystal Sea. Calling themselves the Crystal Gems, they were known for plundering ships and stealing valuable treasure, never even coming close to getting caught.

So you hoped that if you were even the slightest bit lucky, you might be able to catch a glimpse of them.

* * *

Later that night, the ship had already set out to sea and had just entered the Crystal Sea. There was to be a party on the ship in honor of your possible engagement(they were sure that you would like this one).

You were in your room getting ready for the party. Even though you didn’t want to go, you decided to anyway just in case something exciting happened. Maybe you’d meet a new friend at the party.

Opening a chest in your room, you pulled out a fancy cream colored dress that you bought for this occasion. It was pretty expensive, but you hoped it would catch the eye of a mysterious stranger.

After you put the dress on, you twirled around. It was fancy, almost alluring, but modest enough for you to wear at the party.

* * *

The party itself wasn’t that bad. But it was pretty boring so far. You spent most of your time looking out to the sea, watching the moon shine its light onto the waves.

Most of the people at the party were okay. They were the type of people you would expect at a place like this: royalty, nobles, and sometimes knights that won the favor of your parents. You didn’t really bother talking to them much as they didn’t interest you in the slightest.

As you continued watching the sea, your thoughts were interrupted.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

You turned to see a tall woman with large, curly strawberry blonde hair standing next to you, also looking out into the ocean. By her side was a thinner, pale woman. Having never seen them before, you assumed they were nobles you had yet to meet.

”I love seeing the ocean. The sight never gets old.” she continued.

”Do you go out to sea a lot?” you asked.

”All the time.” she replied. ”My friend and I are always out on the ocean.”

”It must be exciting.” you told her. “I wish I could go out to sea often. It’s so pretty.”

”And dangerous.” the woman said. “You never know who you might run into on these waters.”

“I’m not afraid.” you boasted.

“Are you sure?” the woman’s friend responded. “I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors...”

”I think a life on the sea would be worth the risk.” you explained, leaning against the rail and looking out into the vast blue ocean. ”My life is pretty boring. The only time I’m out here is to meet some bland suitor. I’d like to have a little excitement someday. Maybe fall in love with someone who’s actually interesting.”

”Well, maybe your dreams will come true.” the mysterious woman told you. She and her friend began to leave. ”By the way, I love your dress.”

You blushed, but before you could thank her, the both of them were gone.

* * *

Later that night, you were on the deck, talking to some more members of the nobility.

”Everyone, may I have your utmost attention, please.”

Everyone stopped chatting and looked towards the speaker, a fancily dressed old man who stood at the center holding a glass of wine.

”As you know, out dear Princess _ is on her way to meet another suitor, the Prince of Delmarva.” he announced. “We have high hopes that everything will go according to plan, and our two kingdoms may unite. I know for a fact that you will be fond of this one, _.”

Some people in the audience giggled a bit.

“So now, I would like to propose a toast. To our beloved princess.” he continued, raising his glass. Everyone else followed.

But before he could drink from it, a spear shot throught the glass, shattering it. You heard shocked gasps from the audience.

Suddenly, a bunch of masked figures appeared, surrounding the audience. Someone screamed which caused everyone else to panic.

As people started running around, you were frozen in place, unable to move.

It was then everything went black.

* * *

 

”Bring her right here.” you heard a familiar voice order. ”Be careful with her.” At the moment, your hands and feet were tied, and you couldn’t see a thing because you happened to be blindfolded as well.

You felt yourself being placed down onto a chair, and then your blindfold was removed. You seemed to be in a room on a ship, but not the one you were on before.

The first thing you saw was the two women from before, but now they were dressed differently. When you first saw them, they were in fancy dresses, like anyone in your social class would be. But now...

They looked like pirates.

Upon seeing them, your eyes immediately widened but your mouth was still covered, preventing you from saying anything. They seemed so intimidating now.

“Surprised?” the tall woman asked.

You tried to say something, but it was muffled by the cloth.

“Let me get that for you.” her friend suggested, coming closer and removing the cloth from your mouth.

“Who are you?!” you demanded.

“My name is Rose, and this is Pearl.” the curly haired woman revealed. “I am the leader of the Crystal Gems.”

You gasped. The Crystal Gems! They were real?! “What do you want from me?” you questioned. “Money?”

”Money? Ha!” Pearl replied haughtily, lifting your chin with the end of her sword. ”We don’t do it for the money, although it is a nice bonus.”

“Then, what do you want?” you asked rather nervously. “If it isn’t the money that motivates you.” If the Crystal Gems were as ruthless as the stories told, you had to be careful.

”It would be a remarkable feat for us to have successfully captured a royal.” Pearl boasted. ”As valuable as you are, we don’t think we’ll be giving you up anytime soon.” That both scared and relieved you.

“You said it yourself, that your life was boring and you wanted excitement.” Rose told you. ”Getting kidnapped by pirates would be quite exciting, don’t you agree?” It was true, you did say that, and you did want this. As nervous as you were, it was rather nice to be away from the boring life you lived.

“I didn’t think it would actually happen.” you said. Despite all your dreaming, you really weren’t prepared for this at all.

“I thought you said you weren’t afraid of us.” Pearl commented.

“I’m not.” you retorted. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“That’s what they all say.” she stated, placing her sword back in it’s scabbard.

”But you were already on our ship when you found me.” you pointed out.

”That is true.” Rose said. ”We were originally going to scare all of you away.” She came closer and kneeled down to your level, placing a hand on your cheek. ”But we found something even better.”

You blushed again. Somehow you were glad they found you. For a couple of pirates, they were pretty attractive. At least the captain of the Crystal Gems was an attractive woman and not some old dude with bad teeth and a peg leg.

”So you’re not going to hurt me, right?” you asked.

”Of course not.” Pearl assured you. ”But what are we going to do with her?” she looked towards Rose.

”I don’t know.” she replied. The captain took a good look at you, and then stood up and went to Pearl.

The two whispered amongst each other. Rose said something to Pearl, and her eyes widened and she began to blush a deep red. You only heard some parts of the conversation.

”Didn’t she say she wanted...”

”We can’t just ask her that!”

”Wouldn’t you want to, though?”

”I would love to but...”

They continued whispering to each other for a little bit before turning back to you.

”What is your name?” Rose asked.

”It’s _.” you stated. ”Princess _.”

“It’s a beautiful name.” Rose complimented, kneeling back down to your level. “You know what else is beautiful? That dress you’re wearing.”

“Thank you...” you blushed, remembering her compliment from before.

“But Pearl and I are curious about something...” she continued.

“What’s that?”

“We would like to know what you look like without it.”

Your face immediately turned red. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?”

“What do you think we’re suggesting?” Rose questioned with a smirk.

“You want me to take off my dress in front of you.” you replied.

“You’re close. _We_ want to take off your dress. _Slowly_.”

It was then you realized what they wanted. Did they really just...?

”I know what you want to do. I’m not as innocent as you might think I am.” you told them. “I’ve read plenty of books.”

”But have you ever actually done it?” Pearl asked.

”Of course not. I wouldn’t have been allowed.”

”So you are a virgin.”

“Yes.” you answered. “What about you? Are you a virgin?”

“No, we’re not virgins.” Rose replied.

“What’s it like?” you asked, feeling a little brave.

“Do you want to find out?”

“... yes.” you admitted. “I’ve always been curious about it.”

Pearl went over and untied you from the chair, allowing you to move freely. You walked around for a few moments so you could get used to moving around after being tied up.

”We’ll go easy on you.” Rose assured you as she laid back on a bed that happened to be in the corner. ”Since it’s your first time.”

Pearl walked over to you and wrapped an arm around your waist. You still couldn’t believe this was happening as you were shaking with anticipation.

”Don’t be nervous.” she told you.

”I’m not nervous, I’m ready.” you replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

”Good.”

She lightly pushed you onto the bed and into Rose’s arms. You could feel Rose untying the corset of your dress from behind, causing it to loosen up.

”Are you sure you want to do this?” Pearl asked, beginning to unbutton her shirt.

”Yes...” you told her, looking into her eyes. The feeling of desire rushed through you, filled with anticipation. You knew what you wanted, and this was it.

”Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you~” she purred as she laid down against you, and pressed her lips against yours.

You could feel your dress loosening up even more as she moved towards your neck. A hand made it’s way under your dress and up your thigh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use your imagination because I don’t have the skill or bravery to write what happens next :P


End file.
